Cast Members' Q & A
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: What happens when G.G. 'convinces' the Cast to do a Q & A? Questions, Dares, Randomness, oh my! And it's not just the Cast Members!
1. Chapter 1

G.G.: Okay, ready, set, go. Hi everybody! It's me Goblin Girl! And your favorite Cast Members…

*_G.G. sees the Cast asleep_*

G.G.: (yells) Hey!

Axel, Roxas, Xion, G.K., Trellis, Orko, W.G.: (struggle to wake up)

G.G.: (rolls eyes) Wake up and introduce yourselves.

W.G.: (jumps up) Wolf Girl at your service.

Xion: (jumps up) Xion here!

Roxas: Uh, hi. I'm Roxas.

Axel: (rolls eyes) The name's Axel. Got it memorized?

Trellis: … Trellis.

Orko: (waves) Hi! I'm Orko.

G.K.: (clears throat) I am Jareth, King of the Goblins, Lord of the Labyrinth, Weaver of Dreams, Trapper of Hearts—

G.G.: (presses a button) (mutes the Goblin King) That ought to keep him quiet for a while.

G.K.: (still introducing himself)

Everyone else: (sweatdrops)

G.G.: …. Annnnnnnnd let's explain the rules to the viewers.

Axel: Shouldn't we explain what we are doing first?

G.G.: ….. If you want to, be my guest.

Axel: (stares at her for a minute) Okay. ( turns to the viewers) G.G. has 'convinced' us to do a "Q & A". It's where you guys (points to viewers) ask whatever question/ dares you want. Just keep it clean, alright?

Xion: How clean is clean?

G.G.: Try 'G' at best. Anyways, here are the rules:

**RULES  
**

Rule 1—

You are free to answer any questions you want. No swearing though.

Rule 2—

The rating of the questions/dares has to be rated G.

Rule 3—

If you want a specific action, feel free to ask. Just keep it G.

Rule 4—

Well, this has nothing to do with the "Q & A", but if any of you are curious of the Daily Life of the Cast, please feel free to request stories. G.G. & W.G. will be more than happy to show you what we Cast Member do.

G.G.: And best of all…. It won't just be the Cast Members. I will be 'inviting' other characters soon. Just wait and see!

Axel: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

G.G.: And while you are waiting for the next chapter, please read my other stories. And don't worry. We won't be long! (As long as we have some reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hours later…_

G.G.: (sleeping) (alerted to something) Wha? (looks at computer) (cheers) WE HAVE A REVIEW!

G.K.: What is it?

G.G.: (looks) (surprised) It's for you, G.K…..

Axel: The first review is for him?

G.G.: It reads:

Auzeri: Oh oh oh! I'll be first! HI GUYS! ...ahem. Firrrrrst of all, Mister  
Goblin King? Are you the same Goblin King from the move The Labyrinth? Cuz if  
so, I love you. End of story. You're just awesome. Like, I saw the movie when  
I was six and had a little kid crush. Aaaanyways, no real questions yet, just  
statements. G.G, good luck. You. Will. Need. It. :D

G.K.: Why yes, Auzeri. I am the Goblin King from the Labyrinth. It's good to know I still have fans.

Axel: Even if it started as a little kid crush.

G.K.: It's more than Trellis.

Trellis: (glares at him)

G.G.: Thanks for the luck, Auzeri. We will be back soon!

Roxas: (wakes up) Wha….?


	3. Chapter 3

_Another few hours later…._

*_Computer beeping_*

G.G.: (checks) (calls) We've got two reviews!

Everyone Else: (joins G.G. at the Computer)

Orko: What do they say?

G.G.: Here's the first one. It says:

SonicWave0012:* Jumps up and down with excitement * I'm next! OKAY first of  
all, YOU GUYS ALL rock! Second I have a question AND a dare! Okay, if you guys  
were Pokemon what type would you be and what would you do?  
* cue drum rolls * Can you guys complete the fluffy bunny challenge! (  
Marshmellows :3!) If something happens in the process...* gives struggle sword  
* I wish you guys luck :)! * Waves and teleports away*

G.K.: I would probably be a Psychic type and I would waste my time doing nothing.

Trellis: (gives G.K. a strange look) You already do that. Well, I would be a Grass type and (does awesome pose) I would defend my fellow Pokemon!

Axel: (sweatdrops) (smirks) You wouldn't stand a chance against me then! I'll be the one to burn down your forest with my awesome fiery powers!

G.G., W.G., Roxas, Xion: (sweatdrops)

Roxas: He's been getting waaaaay to into Pokemon.

G.G.: _How_ many Pokemon games does he have?

Roxas: Well, (thinks for a sec) I'd probably be a normal type and I'm not sure what'd I do.

Xion: Same as Roxas.

Orko: Well, I would be a Psychic type and I would use my spells for the greater good.

G.G. & W.G.: (looks at each other)

G.G.: Well, if there was a type for crazy/random, I'd probably be that. And I don't know what the heck I'd do.

W.G.: (thinks) I'd probably be an Electric type Pokemon and I would shook G.K. for all eternity.

*_G.K. glares at W.G. while W.G. smirks at him_*

*_G.G., Axel, Roxas, Xion, Trellis, and Orko look back and forth between G.K. and W.G._*

Orko: (gulps) What does the next one say?

G.G.: (turns to the Computer) This one is from Raven From Teen Titans. It says:

(Ka$h /me/)  
Auzeri's first? I'll be second!  
(Aralx)  
Shut it. Axel! YOU'RE MY BIG BROTHER! Seriously... you are my brother. And  
you're older than me. Unless 18 year old's are older than 20 something year  
old's! I'M ONLY A YOUNG ADULT HERE! EATZ PIE"! (Yeah she may be 18, but she  
has the mind of an 8 year old... AR PUT THAT DOWN!) *she throws a pie at the  
wall* EAT IT! *I whisper something in her ear* WAT?! NO! *she rocks herself on  
her knees*  
(Ka$h /me/)  
*sighs* Sorry bout her. She's wild. She burned down 6 houses and 5 building  
companies!  
(Aralx)  
EAT CHAKRAMS! *summons her Chakrams and throws one at your face but you dodge  
it by a single inch*  
(Me)  
*blinks* SILENCE! *she shuts up* WE ARE HERE FOR TRUTHS AND DARES! NOT FOR  
YOUR CHILDISH GAMES!  
(Aralx)  
*summons my key blade which is a mix of all weapons* EAT YO FA- *she gets cut  
off by me duct taping her mouth shut*  
(Me)  
Still, sorry bout her! *ties her up and throws her to Axel while she is  
scrambling around* TAKE YOUR LITTLE SISTER!  
I got nothing because SOMEBODY *glares at Aralx* Made me forget! Bye!

Axel: O.o I didn't know I _had _a sister.

G.G.: (stares at Chakram) (squeaks)

G.K.: What do we do?!

W.G.: Don't look at me! _**You're **_the Goblin King.

Roxas: Do you want some Sea Salt Ice Cream?

Aralx: (stops struggling) (takes duct tape off) Sure. Thanks. (takes ice cream)

G.K.: (sends her to the Goblin City)

G.G.: (turns to SonicWave0012) Sorry SonicWave0012, but I have no idea what the Marshmallow challenge is. I know I'm clueless. (sighs) That's the curse of being a heroine. Can you please fill be in?

Axel: (sad) I miss my sister.

G.K.: (pats Axel's back) Don't worry. You can see in my Goblin City whenever you like.

Orko: She sure was hyper, wasn't she?

G.G.: (lightbulb) I think I have an idea of what to do when we see her again. And I hope you remember your questions, Raven From Teen Titans. See ya guys soon.

G.K.: Why do I have a bad feeling?


	4. Chapter 4

_The Next Day….  
_

G.G.: Two Reviews!

G.K.: What do they say?

G.G.: They first one says:

SonicWave0012:Heh, sorry for not filling in *Turns red* The challenge is to  
eat as much marshmellows as you can without them coming out of your mouth! And  
everytime you plop one into your mouth you say," Fluffy Bunny " Hence the  
struggle stick! Good luck, Cast!

G.G.: Ah. Thank you, SonicWave0012, for clearing that up. I may not be able to put it in _this_ fanfic, but I _will _do this challenge as a fanfic. And there will be a little bonus too! :)

G.K.: (impatient) And the next one says?

G.G.: Sorry. The next one is from Raven From Teen Titans. It says:

(Aralx)  
*bursts in room, growling like a wolf and it sounds VERY realistic*  
G.G! *growls again, showing her wolf fangs (she is a werewolf along with me)*  
I'd suggest you not do that again! *teleports to were she is in your face*  
There WILL be consequences! *teleports over beside her brother and plops down  
on the ground* I'm. Not. Moving.  
(Me)  
Orko: Yes, she is VERY hyper.  
Axel: I'd watch out for her if I were you... *looks at Aralx, who is making a  
snake out of fire and whenever somebody comes near her except Axel, she growls  
at them*  
Oh yeah! My question! Everybody, do you like teen titans?!

G.G.: Um… (scarred) (to Axel) Your sister is very scary.

Axel: Yeah, I _will _keep an eye on her. And it was Jareth's fault.

G.K.: Why is everything my fault?

Orko: (hiding behind Trellis) (gulps) …. Yes…

G.G.: I used to be obsessed with Teen Titans when I was little. But I haven't watched it in years.

G.K., Trellis, Orko, Roxas: Who?

Xion: I've only seen the episode where the redhead is suppose to get married to a green glob, but I think it's pretty funny.

W.G.: I've watched it, yes. I like it.

G.G.: (pulls out phone) Axel, I suggest you plug your ears.

Axel: (plugs ears)

G.G.: (plays "Under The Sea")

Aralx: Oh, Mercy! (looses consciousness)

G.G.: (stops playing the song) It's genetic. (hears Computer beeping) (looks) Another Review!

G.K., Trellis, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Orko, W.G.: What?!

W.G.: What's it say?

G.G.: It's from the nobody 0. It reads:

Ok I have a question and a dare.  
My question is towards Axel Roxas and Xion.  
What is the weirdest thing that ever happen to you three?  
My dare is towards Axel. Axel you have been my fav dude in the org (no offense  
to Xion or Roxas but he is awesome) but I always wondered … what would you  
do if you were on a forced date with Larxene? So my dare is take Larxene on a  
date. (Sorry for the torture but it will be fun)

Roxas: Um, I'd have to say the time when Axel dragged me into stalking G.G. on a date.

Axel: It wasn't stalking!

G.G.: I'm still angry about that.

Xion: I would have to say the time I was a baby in the _Organization XIII Goes Baby_ story.

Axel: (thinks) Um, probably the time when Saïx let Pluto stay with Organization XIII in the manga.

G.G.: How is that weird?

Axel: 'cause I thought he would never do something like that. Ever.

G.G.:….. Let's just say it counts.

Axel: And a date with Larxene?! Do you want me to die or something?

G.G.: It's a dare. You have to do it.

Axel: (sighs) (leaves) (returns hours later, electrified)

G.G.: I take it the date didn't go well?

Axel: No….. she wouldn't stop shocking me and telling me her one love is Demyx.

W.G.: (surprised) I thought those two hated each other.

G.G.: (shrugs) You never know.

Trellis: Um, G.G.? What's in the bags?

G.G.: (looks over at 22 wiggling bags) Oh, I was planning on opening them the chapter after the next one. The Reviewers are free to guess. Until then, see ya later!


	5. Chapter 5

_A few hours later…  
_

G.G.: Another review.

Orko: What does it say? What does it say?

G.G.: (smiles) Hold you horses, Orko. Besides, we have to wait for the others. (sees the others sleeping) Can you please wake them up?

Orko: Of course. (goes over to them) (summons a big gong) (hits it)

*The rest of the Cast wakes up by loud gong*

W.G., G.K., & Trellis: (glare at Orko)

Orko: (makes gong disappear) (hides behind G.G.)

Axel, Roxas, Xion: (groggily) Wha…?

G.G.: Review.

W.G.: (goes to the Computer) What's it say?

G.G.: It's from Raven From Teen Titans. It says:

(Me)  
Xion: Oh! Your talking about where Starfire has to marry Glurtlesclechh!  
Episode 30: Betrothed! (Ultimate titan fan!)  
(Aralx)  
*is sleeping and is a red wolf with spiky fur*  
(Me)  
*pokes her with my foot* Get up.  
(Aralx)  
*lift her head up sighs and sits up* Hmph. I'm tired. *plops right onto Axel's  
foot* Axel, don't think I'm moving. I'm. Staying. Here. *goes back to sleep*  
(Me)  
She's had a rough day. Axel. *looks at him and nudges Aralx closer to him*  
Happy Birthday.

Xion: That's what it's called?

G.G.: (stares at Aralx wearily) Let's hope she stays asleep. (look at Axel) It's your Birthday?

Axel: (shrugs while starring at Aralx) I don't know.

G.K.: And that shows how smart Axel is.

G.G. & Axel: (glare at G.K.)

G.G.: (summons A.A.V.)

A.A.V.: (appears)

G.G.: (points to G.K.)

A.A.V.: (nods) (chases G.K.)

G.K.: (runs) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Trellis: Are you going to let those guys out? (point to the bags)

G.G.: (bored) Later.


	6. Chapter 6

_An hour later…  
_

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: (rushes to the Computer) Review!

*The rest of the Cast rush to the Computer*

Everyone but G.G.: What's it say?!

G.G.: This is from the nobody 0. It reads:

Ok I have decided I will try to review EVERY chapter. (Insert evil smile here)  
anyways after the date with Larxene, I want to apologize to Axel. I have two  
questions, (to roxas and xion) who is the better keyblader?  
and (to GG) do you like Axel O.o?

G.G.: (claps hands) That's great!

Axel: Apology accepted.

Roxas: I like Oathkeeper.

Xion: As cool as the Oblivion Keyblade is, I prefer the Kingdom Key.

G.G.: (blushes) No… maybe….

G.K., Trellis, & W.G.: Yes!

Axel: (surprised) You like me?

G.G.: Well, er, I a…. (runs away)

G.K.: There's your answer.

Trellis: (looks at the bags) Since she's not around….. Should we open the bags?

*_Everyone else is surprised_*

G.K.: Trellis, this is the first time I have ever seen you _**want**_ to do something rebellious.

Trellis: And this is the first time I've heard you _**not **_want to something like this.

G.K.: ….(evil grin) Let's do this.

*_G.K. & Trellis start to sneak over to the bags while the other Cast Members are silently telling them no_ _when_-*

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G: (in front of the Computer before any Cast Member can blink) Review!

Orko: (rushes to the computer) What's it say?!

G.G.: This is from PaRAnorm04. It says:

First to review at this, so here I go with a question ! Might do dare  
later!And I brought my friend, Riley!  
Riley : * Gawks at everyone in the room, with mouth wide open while making  
grudge sound *  
Me: O-kay! So my ques-  
Riley: OH. MY-GLOB! * Starts going around the room poking everyone in the  
face* IS this real? * Fanboy squeal*  
Me: RILEY. CALM-YO-FACE! Your making yourself look like a freak!  
Riley: * Mutters and folds arms, but still is jumpy*  
Me: Continuing on, what would be the scariest scenario you've guys ever  
experienced?  
Riley : * Whispering excitedly* Mine is Slender! *Gets so excited and faints*  
Me: *sigh* Well, there goes his dignity.

Xion: Um, I'd have to say when I was sent to face Riku when he was the Organization's Imposter.

Roxas: Going to the Library without Xion, W.G., or G.G.. (shutters)

Axel: Going on a date with Larxene.

W.G.: Being in G.K.'s dungeon with Ogg. (shutters)

G.K.: Being in the same building as Sarah.

Trellis: Being in the same _**room **_with my father.

G.G.: Being roommates with Darth Vader (will soon be a fanfic)

Trellis: (impatient) Are we going to open the bags or not?

G.G.: Because you asked that, I won't open them this chapter.

G.K. & Trellis: Nooooooooooooo!

G.G.: And I don't recommend opening them. For all you know, the Elf King and Sarah could be in either one of those bags. (sees W.G. sneaking to the bags) And Ogg as well.

W.G.: Dang it!


	7. Chapter 7

_Thirty minutes later…_

Trellis: Can we PLEASE open the bags?!

G.K.: If Sarah is in one of those bags, let's not!

G.G.: (glares at them) We are not opening the bags until we get another review!

Trellis: Considering our process, that may never happen.

*_Computer beeps_*

Orko: Review!

*_Trellis & G.K. rush to the Computer_*

Trellis: What's it say?!

G.G.: (sit down at the Computer) It's from LunaTheDragonSlayer! It says:

Auzeri: I'm baaaaack! And I have more questions! Ok, Goblin King, how did G.G.  
manage to get you to join her?

G.G: They're crazy, right? When all else fails, stick the boys in front of a  
T.V. and stick in Halo. Never fails.

Trellis: Who are you and how do you know G.G?

Everyone: What's your honest opinion of me in one minute, GO.

G.K.: Very long story. Short version, she had the idea of a Cast and I was the first one she 'asked'.

G.G.: (nods) I'll have to give it a try sometime.

Trellis: I am the Elf Prince in the Amulet series by Kazu Kibuishi.

G.G.: He's my elf that always win (due to the awesome power of writing).

Trellis: And I am one of her favorite characters.

G.G.: I think you're a nice girl and an awesome writer.

G.K.: I think you are a very loyal fangirl.

Trellis, W.G., & Orko: Who?

Axel: … I still haven't forgiven you when you dumped all the KH character in the same building for who knows how long, but I have to admit I'm impressed. You're the first one to not have them dead when it was over.

Roxas: You're nice! You give us free food!

Axel: (mutters) Food that was _drugged_.

Xion: Yeah, she's nice!

Trellis:_** Now **_can we open the bag-?

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: Another review. It's from Mari Kazara. It says:

This sounds like fun! Let me know if I can help at all.  
My request is for Axel to tell how he gets his hair to do that spikey thing  
and does he dye it?

Axel: I do not dye my hair. This (points to his hair) is natural.

G.G.: And it takes a whoooooooooole lot of hairspray to keep it spikey. And If you can keep reviewing that would be awesome!

G.K.: (impatient) Can we open the bags now?

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: Another Review! It's the nobody 0! It says:

Now I have two dares and a question!  
I dare Trellis to OPEN THE BAGS!  
Who's the better fighter Axel or Lea?  
(Insert Axel's answer here)  
I dare Axel to prove it.

Trellis: (fistpumps) I can open the bags now!

G.K.: (sad) It's no fun doing it once you're told to…

G.G.:…. You can open the bags _**after **_Axel answers the question and does the dare.

Trellis: But-! (sees G.G. threatening to press the button) (groans) Fine!

Axel: Well, I might have to say me and Lea are evenly matched. We are the same person after all.

W.G.: Now's your chance to prove it.

Axel: What?

*_Lea enters the room_*

G.G., G.K, Trellis, Roxas, Xion, & Orko: (looks back and forth between Axel & Lea)

G.G.: Aren't they the same person….?

Lea: (smirks) I'm the original being. Axel is just my body without a heart!

Axel: (glares at Lea)

G.G.: Wouldn't fighting Axel be like fighting yourself?

W.G.: **This **gives the term 'fighting with yourself' a new meaning.

Roxas & Xion: (nods)

G.G.: Kingdom Hearts has a way of doing that.

Axel: Well, since we're the same person….. I see no reason to fight.

Lea: (glances at G.G.) Then I will give us something to fight for. (walks over to G.G.) (puts an arm over G.G.'s shoulder) You're pretty cute.

Axel: (flames burning around him) Take. Your. Arm. Off. G.G.!

Lea: (smirks) Come and make me.

*_Axel & Lea fight for several minutes_*

*_Fight comes to a standstill_*

Lea: (grins) Guess we _**are **_evenly matched.

Axel: (glares) Just leave, okay?

Lea: (turns) I'm leaving. (looks back at G.G.) If you ever get sick of him sweetie, there's always me. (winks) (leaves)

G.G.: (stutters) (presses the button)

A.A.V.: (appears)

W.G., G.K., Orko, Trellis, Axel, Roxas, & Xion: (start to panic)

A.A.V.: (knocks G.G. unconscious) (disappears)

*_silence_*

W.G.: That was….. weird.

Axel, Roxas, Xion, & Orko: (nod in agreement)

Trellis: (looks at the bags) (thinks) _She DID say I could open them after Axel's dare. And a the nobody 0 dared me to, so…. _(goes over to the bags)

G.K.: (follows Trellis)

*G.K. & Trellis chose a bag*

*They open it and see someone they did not expect*

G.K. & Trellis: (jaws drop) Luke Skywalker?!


	8. Chapter 8

_One hour later…_

G.G.: (stirs) (wakes up) What happened…? (sees who's now out of the bags) Oh Kingdom Hearts…

Xemnas: (glares at G.G.) If this is your attempt to take over the Organization, I have seen better!

Demyx: (groggily) Where are we…?

*_The entire Organization XIII is in the room_*

G.G.: (gulps)

Han: Okay, _who's _wise idea was this?!

Chewie: (growls) _Wasn't me!_

3PO: R2-D2! What have you done!?

R2: (whistles) _Wasn't me!_

Leia: Darth Sidious, did you kidnap us this time?

Darth Sidious: This wasn't my idea.

*_Darth __Maul, __Count Dooku, & Ventress __are also in the room, studying the scene around them_*

G.G.: (notices that someone is missing) (hears breathing behind) (whirls around to see Darth Vader behind her) (drily) Only you can sneak up on me like that.

Darth Vader: You still underestimate the power of the Dark Side.

G.G.: (rolls eyes) If only I got a penny for every time you said that to me. (looks around) Where's my Cast?

*_Other Cast Members hiding in a makeshift fort of couches_*

G.G.: (sweatdrops) (goes to the fort) (tears off a blanket) (looks at the Cast Members) What are you guys doing in here?

Axel: (yanks G.G. into the fort) (throws blanket back on) (to G.K.) Do you think they saw me?

Trellis: I'm starting to regret opening the bags.

W.G.: What are _**they **_doing here?

G.G.: I kidnapped them.

W.G., G.K., Trellis, Axel, Roxas, Xion, & Orko: (stare at her) WHAT?!

G.G.: We needed more people!

W.G.: So you 'invited' the people who really hate us and have the potential to _**kill **_us?!

G.G.: (grins) That's already taken care of.

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G., W.G., G.K., Trellis, Axel, Roxas, Xion, & Orko: (looks at each other) (run out of their hiding place and to the Computer)

G.G.: (lands in the chairs) (falls off)

Axel: (looks at the Computer) (looks at G.G.) (helps G.G. up)

Sidious: What's gotten into them?

G.G.: (sits down in the chair) It's from the nobody 0. It says:

I have five dares. ;) 2 questions.  
Dare 1: W.G. I dare you to eat as much ice cream as you can  
Dare 2: Luke Skywalker I dare you to slice something(a person if you like)  
with your lightsaber.  
Dare 3: Orko I dare you to watch Night on Elm street then go to sleep after  
that.  
Dare 4: Trellis I dare your to be nice to G.K.  
Dare 5: I dare Axel and G.G. to kiss each other.  
Question 1: Who are G.K.?  
Question 2: Roxas and Xion are you two a couple?

W.G.: (grins) With pleasure.

_Ten minutes later..._

W.G.: (surrounded by empty ice cream containers) (moans) Too... much...

Axel: (frowns) Why could I have that challenge?

Luke: (frowns) Why would I do that-?

*_Luke's Lightsaber flies off of his belt and slashes couch in half_*

*_Lightsaber returns to Luke's belt_*

Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Saïx, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Luke, Leia, Han, 3PO, Vader, Sidious, Maul, & Dooku: (alarmed)

Lexaeus, Zexion, & Ventress: (raise an eyebrow)

R2: (whistles in alarm)

Chewie: (growls)

Orko: (watches show) (too scared to fall asleep)

Trellis: What!? I have to be nice to him!?

G.K.: (smirks) Just because you have to be nice to me doesn't mean I have to be nice to you.

G.G.: (eyes widen in alarm) Can one of you reviewers dare G.K. to nice to Trellis? Please?

Axel: (grins) About time! (leans in to kiss G.G.)

A.A.V.: (appears between Axel & G.G.) (glares at Axel)

Axel: (jaw drops) But I have to! It's a dare!

A.A.V.: (threatens with club)

Axel: (groans) Fine!

G.G.: (pouts) You're no fun, A.A.V.! (secretly happy that A.A.V. intervened)

A.A.V.: (disappears)

Demyx: What going on...?

G.K.: I am Jareth, the Goblin King in the movie the Labyrinth from 1986.

W.G.: (coughs) Hippy King.

G.G.: (coughs to hide laughter)

Axel & G.G.: No!

Roxas: But—Why?

Axel: Because, even though you two look like teenagers, you guys are, like, four years old!

G.G.: You two are way, way too young for a relationship like that.

Han: Someone tell me what's going on?!

G.G.: Uh, well, I've—

*_Computer beeps_*

W.G.: Another Review?!

Orko: What's it say?

G.G.: (looks) It's from Alyssa the Dovahkiin. It says:

(Aralx)  
*ears twitch and she growls at G.G* You're not TOUCHING Axel! *whenever she  
gets close to him, Aralx snaps at her and growls* Just TRY to get close to  
him! *if she does, Aralx bites her, HARD!*  
(Me)  
She is protectful...

Axel:... I can see that...

Demyx: Who is that?

G.G.: Axel's sister.

Saïx: (surprised) I didn't know you had a sister.

Axel: Neither did I.

R2: (rolls over to Aralx)

Aralx: (growls at him)

R2: (beeps) (shocks Aralx)

Aralx: (yelps) (disappears)

G.G.:... Is it too late to have R2 on the Cast...?

Other Cast Members: (yell) Yes!

G.G.: (pouts)

Xemnas: What is going on here?

G.K.: G.G. is doing a Q&A. It's where Reviewers ask us questions and dare us to whatever they want. You guys are okay for this chapter. But I can't guarantee for the next...

Luke: Is that why my Lightsaber did that? (points to the halved couch)

G.G.: ... Yes.

Xemnas: Why are we here then? (glares at G.G.)

G.G.: (gulps) Well, the more characters that people know here, the more fun it is for the Reviewers.

Xemnas: You mean to tell me that you kidnapped the Organization, the Sith, and the Original Star Wars characters so you can entertain a bunch of Fangirls and Fanboys?!

G.G.: (gulps) ...Yes.

Ventress: I will not participate in this foolish entertainment! (jumps to attack G.G.) (stops short) (her lightsaber won't ignite)

Everyone but G.G.: (gaps at her)

G.G.: (grins) Did I mention that you guys can only fight/use your weapons unless a dare requires you do? And that you can't kill anyone?

Everyone: (tries their weapons out) (failing miserably)

Ventress: (stutters) But the Awkward Avoidance Viking..?!

G.G.: And the effects don't affect OC's?

W.G.: Does that mean... Ninjas!

*_Four Ninjas appears out of nowhere_*

W.G.: (cheers) Yeah! I can still use my Ninjas!

Dooku: Just because we can't use our weapons doesn't mean we can't fight.

G.G.: (grins) (about to say something but is interrupted)

Voice from loft: Actually, you guys can't fight either.

Everyone: (looks up) (sees Naminè)

Naminè: (smiles) This place has a similar effect as Castle Oblivion. You have forgotten all the moves you've ever known. It only loses its effect when a dares requires it.

Everyone (but G.G.): (gaps at G.G. and Naminè)

Marluxia: Since when do you do stuff like this?

Naminè: (grins) Because G.G.'s awesome!

G.G.: Naminè, can you take R2 to the back? I think we may need a touch up on the shield.

Naminè: (nods) (leaves with R2)

Sidious: What shield?

G.G.: No extra characters are to enter the warehouse until this is all over. And the 'shield' also prevents you guys from escaping.

*_The horror sets in_*

Sidious: But that means-!

G.G.: That's right. You guys aren't leaving until this is over.

*_Silence_*

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: (checks the Computer) We've got two Reviews!

Cast Members: Two Reviews?!

G.G.: The first one's from PaRAnorm04. It says:

Okay, a little rushed but I'm back without an unconcious fanboy! So, I dare  
everyone in the room to watch * cue suspenful music * Disney Channel Music  
Marathons for five minutes! Some are fun buuut...

_Five minutes later…_

G.G.: That… was… torture…

Sidious: That was horrible!

G.K.: (groans) Those people have no taste in music….

Demyx: (groans) I agree….

Roxas: What's the next one say?

G.G.: It's from Mari Kazara. It reads:

This is really cute, though I still think Axel dyes his hair. I just wish they  
were a bit longer.

Axel: (glares) My. Hair. Is. Not. Dyed!

G.G.: Was this chapter long enough for ya, Mari Kazara? See ya guys later! (Don't forget to review!)


	9. Chapter 9

_One day later…_

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: (calls) Review!

Sidious: Please tell me there is no dares on this one.

G.G.: (rolls eyes) Then I won't say anything. (clears throat) This is from Alyssa the Dovahkiin. It says:

(Aralx)  
*comes back in with two more wolves with wings (did I mention we have wings?),  
one pink, one blue with an x shaped scar on her neck* Heh heh heh (mockingly)  
big mistake. Oh, yeah! Saïx? Blue one's your twin, Nalux. Marluxia? Pink's  
your older sis, Xarlymé. (Shar- la- Mae)  
(Nalux)  
Sup? *blows bangs out of eyes*  
(Xarlymé)  
Hi! *lets the bangs cover her left eye and flutters her pink wings happily*  
(Me)  
DOWN, GIRLS! *Aralx scoffs, but backs down* Excuse my pack. They seem to take  
things seriously. *looks to Aralx, or as I will now call her, Ar* Ar, don't  
make me attack! *I glare and she whimpers and runs behind the couch along with  
Xarlymé. Nalux just sat there. I look back to you* Yeah, in wolf code, only  
pack leaders can attack pack members. Pack members can't attack leaders, or  
they will be killed instantly. Since I'm the leader, Ari can't attack me. And  
Xarlymé? She gets scared of everything.  
(Xarlymé)  
*in human form, she looks up behind the couch balling her fist up, and throws  
her fist in the air, shaking it* DO NOT!  
(Me)  
Okay this is getting too long. BYE!

Saïx:… I didn't know I had a twin…

Marluxia: I didn't know I had a sister!

Luke: (pats Saïx and Marluxia's shoulders) Welcome to my world boys.

Leia: (roll eyes)

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: New Review. It's from the nobody 0. It says:

Oh YES! Star Wars too!  
now dont worry all of you will get a dare/question.  
R2 D2: I dare you to shock Vader.  
Luke Skywalker: I dare you to scare the crap out of G.K. any way you want.  
G.K.: I dare you to be nice to Trellis the rest of the story.  
Vader: I dare you to turn back into a good Anakin Skywalker (just for this and  
the next chapter)  
G.G: Is AAV a part of the cast.  
Axel: I will help you. I got your back.  
W.G.: if your an OC then how do you know G.G.? Did she make you up or based  
you off of someone?  
Roxas: are you a better keyblader than Sora?  
Xion: are you a better keyblader than Roxas?  
Organization XIII: call each other by your Somebody names except for Xion  
Xemnas Axel and Roxas. Roxas Xion and Axel will remain the same and for now on  
you will call Xemnas Mansex.  
Larxene: why do you like Demyx I thought you two hate each other?  
Orko: what's your fav sport  
Trellis: I dare you to take rest for this chapter grab a soda and chill

R2: (brings out shocker)

3PO: R2, I don't think that's such a good—

R2: (shocks Vader)

Vader: (not completely affected by the shock) Thank you, R2. I was wondering when I would next get a jump start.

G.G.: (rolls eyes)

Luke: (points) Look! It's Sarah!

G.K.: (screams like a girl) (runs away)

_Ten minutes later…_

*_G.K. returns to see the rest of the Cast, some of Organization XIII, and Luke laughing_*

G.K.: (grits teeth) That was not funny!

G.G.: (gasps for breath) Aw, heck it was. ^.^

G.K. I have to be nice to them?!

G.G.: It's a dare Jareth….

G.K.: (grumbles)

Vader: (glances at G.G.) Do I have to….?

G.G.: (sympathetic look) It's only for the rest of this chapter and the next, Vader….

Vader: (sighs) (turns into Anakin)

G.G.: Yes, A.A.V. is somewhat part of the Cast, but he can only obey me. If you want more info about him, look up Studio C Awkward Avoidance Viking on YouTube.

Axel: (nods) Good to know.

W.G.: I belong to G.G.'s best friend.

Roxas: I'd have to say that we are evenly matched.

Xion: Same as Roxas.

Organization XIII: (looks at G.G.)

G.G.: (sighs) The rest of this chapter and the next…

Relane (Larxene): (sighs) Hey Demy (Demyx).

Braig (Xigbar): (laughs) Demy!? What mother would name their child that?!

Relane: (glares at Braig) (shocks Braig) Demy is my ex-boyfriend.

Organization XIII: What?!

Relane: We had to break up when we became Nobodies.

Orko: (thinks) I'm not too into sports. The closest thing I can think of is Quidditch.

Trellis: (grins) With pleasure. (opens can of soda) (drinks it)

Sidious: (sighs in relief) At least there were no dares and/or questions directed at _**me**_.

G.G.: (stares at him in horror) You do realize that you just jinxed it, right?

Sidious: (freaks out) Oh No! (runs in cycles) (faints)

Everyone else: (sweatdrops)

Anakin: Why I followed him for so long, I have no idea.

G.G.: (whispers) Hey, viewers! How about you put in some questions and dares for Darth Sidious in your reviews next time? :)


	10. Chapter 10

_One hour later…_

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: We got a review!

*_Everyone looks up from the TV_*

Everyone: What?!

G.G.: It's a long one from the nobody 0.

Everyone: (groans)

G.G.: Get ready. It says:

My dare/questions:  
G.G.: Am I allowed to dare/question AAV  
Axel: I double dare you to ask G.G. out.(no AAV interruptions.  
Sidious: I dare you to go to sleep and have a freddy cougar dream  
Anakin: do you perter to be Vader or yourself.  
Luke: are you and your dad cool now.  
Trellis: I dare you to face your DAD!  
Marluxia's Somebody, Ralene, Demy, Luxord's Somebody: tell me your backstories  
Luxord's Somebody: how do you look like Ansem the Wise.  
W.G.: order Burger King for the cast.  
G.K.: pay for Burger King.  
Everyone: thank G.K.  
Orko: what movie/game/book are you from?  
3.P.O.: I dare you to fight With drones  
R2: can you speak English?(hidden dare speak english)  
Mansex: are you better than Terra Master Xehanort and Ansem SoD?  
Mansex: prove it!  
Roxas: I dare you to listen Beautiful Soul about 100 times then perform it on stage.  
Xion and Namine: I dare both of you to judge Roxas honestly.  
G.G.: make Sora Roxas and Kairi in the cast too.  
Riku: how many fangirls ask you if your Axel somebody?  
Sora: are you and Kairi a couple  
Kairi: out of your 3 look a likes(Xion Namine and Aqua) who has helped you the most?  
Isa: is your Nobody and Mansex secretly dating?(answer honestly!)  
Braig: do you hate the fact that Terra took your eye but your Nobody ended up listening to whatever Terra's Nobody said.  
Xaldin and Aeleus: how many times have you two thrown out Isa and Lea?  
Even: are you crazy too?  
Ienzo: why are you so quiet?  
Mansex: Fight Vader!(in this exception Anakin can be Vader.)

*Me*  
I am gonna enjoy this

G.G.: (shrugs) Sure.

Axel: Yes! G.G., want to go to the Clock tower in Twilight Town with me after this?

G.G.: (holds back A.A.V.) Sure!

Sidious: A what?!

G.G.: (let's A.A.G. go)

A.A.G.: (hits Sidious on the head)

Anakin: I have to say that's kind of a tie. Anakin has a family and people who like him. Vader, on the other hand, has a whole lot of power. And for future reference, the Fiction World consider me and Vader two different characters. You were lucky I was able to turn into Anakin.

Luke: (shrugs) I've been cool with my dad ever since Episode 6. And I hang out with both Anakin and Vader whenever I can.

Trellis: (scared to death) Please! Anything but that!

G.G.: Then Trellis, I suggest you run. Like right now.

Trellis: Why?

Elf King: Hello son.

Trellis: Ahhhhhh! (runs)

Lumara (Marluxia): I lived in Twilight Town with my two best friends Relane and Demy. But we had to break those bonds when we joined the Organization.

Relane: Same as Lumara.

Demy: Same as the first two.

Lordu: I was raised in the downtown of Radiant Garden as a gambler. The reason I look like Ansem the Wise is because he's my great uncle.

W.G. & G.K.: (leave) (return ten minutes later for Burger King for everyone)

Everyone: Thanks G.K.!

Orko: I'm from the old version of He-Man. I think it was from the late Seventies or early Eighties.

3PO: What?! I've ready fought Jedi in Episode 2! There's no way I'm going to—

G.G.: (presses button that releases droids)

3PO: (tries to fight but fails epicly)

G.G.: (shuts down droids)

Han: (jaw drops) You've got droids here?!

G.G.: (puts the droids away) I have to be prepared for any dare.

R2: (beeps) _Of course I can't!_

Mansex (this is the **ONLY **time I'm allowing this): No. We are all evenly matched! And to prove it, here's a video of all of us fighting. (hand G.G. a video tape)

G.G.: (cheers) Yeah! These things still exist! (puts in the video)

*_Everyone watches to see Xemnas, Ansem SoD, Terra, &__ Xehanort fight and knock each other out_*

Roxas: What's 'Beautiful Soul'?

G.G.: (calls) Naminè!

Naminè: (enters) Yeah?

G.G.: Question for you and Xion.

Naminè: (comes down from loft) (reads the question) I think Roxas is pretty cute and nice, but he's too young for me!

Xion: Roxas is my best friend and he's one of the cutest people ever!

Everyone else: (give Xion a strange look)

Xion: What?

G.G.: Moving on. And I'm sorry the nobody 0, but I cannot allow them into the Cast. I don't like them enough. And it would do more harm than good. But, (picks up phone) (calls Sora, Kairi, & Riku) Hey guys, one sec. (puts them on speakers)

Riku: (though the phone) You have no idea.

Sora: (though the phone) I wish!

Kairi: (though the phone) It's a three way tie. Naminè helped me out of Organization XIII's dungeon. Xion gave back Sora back his memories of me. And Aqua caused me to be brought to Destiny Islands where I meant Sora and Riku.

G.G.: Thanks guys. (hangs up phone)

Isa: NO! (shutters) Never.

Braig: I've never thought of it like that. But nah, no biggie.

Dilan: (snorts) I've lost track.

Even: No!

G.G.: Even, everyone's crazy in their own way.

Ienzo: Is there any reason I shouldn't be?

*_Xemnas & Anakin fight_*

*_Anakin wins by using the force_*

G.G.: Whew! We did it! ^.^

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: (looks) Three Reviews!

Braig: What?! We're doing more after that long one?!

G.G.: Yes. The first one's from thecakemasterofpanem. It says:

okay so this is really amusing me! but anyway i have a few dares and an  
opinionated question.  
Darth Sidious: i dare you to give anakin a hug and tell him you apreciate him.  
Luke and Leia: give your honest opinion about how you think your dad looks as  
anakin, and then as darth vader and decide which is best.  
Trellis: find Emily wherever she is and admit that you love her

:)

Darth Sidious: (wakes up) Gah! (awkwardly hugs Anakin) I appreciate all you do. (quickly releases him)

Anakin: That was without a doubt the worse hug in my entire life!

Luke: I think I look a lot like Anakin and I think he's pretty cool. But I first knew him as Vader, so whenever I do think of my father, Vader is the first one who comes to mind. So, I think Vader's best.

Anakin: (drily) Comforting.

Luke: Don't get me wrong. They _are _things I can do with Anakin that I cannot do with Vader. Like fishing, for example.

Leia: Anakin. I still hate Vader for all he's done.

Anakin: And I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Trellis: I don't know where she is! And I admire her. I don't love her!

G.G.: (whistles innocently)

Trellis: (glares at her) You support those parings, don't you?

G.G.: ... Maybe. The next one is also from thecakemasterofpanem. This one says:

and another thing for trellis i forgot in the last one:

did u know that kazu based you off of anakin?

so basically u and anakin are the same people except different races

Han: dress as indiana jones and and have a fist fight with Duku

(i really hate that it wont let me post more than once on the same chapter so  
don't be confused)

Trellis: ...I did not know that.

Anakin: So, does that mean we're like brothers?

Luke & Leia: We have an uncle?

G.G.: That' mind blowing.

Han: (changes into Indiana Jones outfit) Bring it on Dooku!

*_Han and Dooku fight_*

*_Han wins_*

G.G.: (grins) I love it when a Sith is owned. And the next one's from LunaTheDragonSlayer. It says:

Auzeri: Heeeeey guys! How're ma peeps?! If you haven't noticed I'm REEEEEALLY  
hyper today. Ok. And I'll probably ask G.K. a question every time. 3

G.K.: So since you are the Goblin Ruler, do you rule over even Goblin Girl?

G.G: I just saw the KH3 trailer and OMG! XD

Trellis: (Ok, I think I sent this in another review, but I couldn't find it  
and I think it deleted itself because techonology LOVES me) So...who are you  
exactly?

G.G.: Neva!

Organization XIII: The Kingdom Hearts 3 trailer is out!?

Trellis: (rolls eyes) I from Amulet and I am the Elf Prince in that series.

G.G.: Whew!

Braig: Are we done now?

G.G.: (checks) For the time being.


	11. Chapter 11

_Two hours later…_

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: Two reviews from the same person.

Orko: What's do they say?

G.G.: They're from MoonlightStar777. The first one says:

OMG Roxas!  
Kai: Help. Me. PLEASE!  
Mena: *rolls eyes and sighs* Fiiiiinnneeeee... *grabs Kixak by the shoulder  
and drags her off*  
Akira: Mena and Ka-,  
Mena: I HEARD THAT!

Sidious: Whew! (wipes hand on forehead) No dares.

G.G.: You spoke to soon Sidious. The next one says:

Me: Sooo... I guess I can make something up on the go, assuming, Akira STAYS OUT!  
Akira: *suddenly bursts into room*  
Me: *facepalm* I don't know where you get the energy from, Kairi and Sora weren't this hyperactive...  
Akira; HEY! They may be my parents but I'm my own person!  
Mena: You sure about that?  
Kai: MENA HELP ME!  
Mena: WHy do you only ask me for help, ask the authoress...  
Me: *evil laugh* Sorry, I can't kill you're problem, it will be a great source of entertainment...  
Kai: Why me..  
Kixak: *hugs Kai like he's a teddy bear*  
Me; err... I may as well introduce you to my very hyper OC's...  
Kixak is a random nobody who probably has a crush on Kai  
Kai is Akira's twin, and the son of Kairi and Sora  
Akira is Kai's twin and the daughter of Kairi and Sora  
Mena is John and Lilla keys daughter (as far as we know) and John's younger sister  
Eclipse: *clings to Mena's arm*  
Me: Oh yes, that's Eclipse, Mena is like a sister to her and shes-  
Everone: SPOLIERS!  
Anyyywhooo! Off track!  
Luke: Hug the person you hate the most  
G.G: Hmmm, keep being awesome  
Axel: Listen to "Under the Sea" (Mena: -.-''' IS that the best you have Moon?)  
Everyone: Face you're fears, not saying you have to conquer you're fear, but If you're fear shows up, you can't run AT ALL

Luke: (eyes Sidious wearily) (gives him a quick hug)

G.G.: (grins) Okay.

Axel: (pales) No…! Mercy…!

*_Under the Sea plays_*

*_Axel faints_*

*_Suddenly, everyone's fears come out of nowhere_*

*_Everyone trembles_*

*_Everyone runs away_*


	12. Chapter 12

_The Next Day…_

Sidious: Are you sure that they are all gone?

G.G.: Yes, Darth Sidious. They are all gone. Yeesh! Who would have thought you to be _this _scared of something?

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: Reviews!

Vader: Can you please read them?

G.G.: (smiles) Sure. The first one's from the nobody 0. It says:

Ok so today I have just questions for everyone today, but I am gonna dare  
everyone once or twice tomorrow. So consider this a calm before a storm.  
G.G.: how did you come up with this cast? Its pure genius!  
Luke: have you and your dad ever went fishing?  
Vader: Does that mask make it hard to breathe?  
Trellis: Why are you terrified of your dad?  
Han: are you afraid of Darth Vader?  
Braig: did you have wife and kids?  
Lumaria Deny and Ralene: where did you all first meet?  
Lordu: Does that mean your Wise too?  
G.K.: If you are a king how good is your Kingdom?  
Leia: So you're really Luke's wife/sister?  
Darth Sidious: are scared of the light?  
Ienzo, Aeleus, Dilan, Braig, Even: were you all with overthrowing Ansem the  
Wise?  
Mansex: do you hate the fact that your letters rearranged is Mansex?  
Isa and Axel: did you two ever get in the castle?  
Everyone: what is your impressions of me?

G.G.: Well, it's kind of a long story. Short story, I guess I wanted to live with some of my favorite characters. And Thanks!

Luke: Which one? Anakin or Vader?

Vader: My mask was made so I _could _breathe!

Trellis: Cause he wants to kill me! And he's mean!

Han: Afraid? No. Hate? Yes.

*_G.G. pats Vader's back_*

Braig: (blinks) I have a wife?

Larxene: I first saw Lumara and Demy on the first day of school in the 7th grade. Then I saw them again when some teacher was chasing them. I helped hide them until the teacher ran passed. We didn't become friends right away, but after helping each other out of a few situations, we soon became best friends.

Luxord: Have you not read or played Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days? Almost everything I say is wise!

G.G.: To a point, it's true.

G.K.: Challenge it and find out!

Leia: I'm _**ONLY **_his sister. And I'm engaged to Han!

Vader: I take it you asked Anakin about that?

Han & Leia: Yes.

Vader: (slumps)

G.G.: (pats Vader's back)

Sidious: No. Should I be?

G.G.: (whispers to the nobody 0) If you want an idea of _who _he's afraid of, go to YouTube and look up Studio C Darth Sidious.

Zexion, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Xigbar, & Vexen: Yes, but we didn't know what would happen at the time!

Xemnas: Yes! You have no idea!

G.G.: And viewers? Can you please not call him that in the future? I'm one of the many people who hate it when Xemnas is called that.

Saïx & Axel: … Once. Briefly.

Everyone: That you know your Kingdom Hearts and Star Wars very well.

G.G.: The next one's from thecakemasterofpanem. It says:

this isn't really asking anything, more like giving information - but since  
kazu was inspired off of star wars he made a lot of the characters in amulet  
based off of all the star wars movies. i'm still figuring out who is who but i  
know for sure the enzo represents han and rico represents chewbacca, the elf  
king represents darth vader, th voice in the stone is sort of darth sidious,  
leon represents obiwan, and the best ones:

trellis represents anakin and emily represents a stronger version of padme,  
except the ages are switched around and emily is the chosen one.

SO TRELLIS YOU ARE FORCED TO BE IN LOVE WITH EMILY! HAHAHA! btw she's in  
cielis at the training area where she kicked ur butt in the beginning of book  
5 so YOU MUST GO AND HAVE A BATTLE WITH HER AND YOU HAVE TO GIVE HER A HUG  
RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF IT. do it or i will destroy you all because i have a  
demolition button on the table next to me and i can push it whenever i want...

G.G.: … I learned a lot today.

Luke: I had no idea so much of Amulet was influenced by Star Wars.

Trellis: Neither did I. And I don't know Emily well enough to _**do**_ that.

Everyone: Do it or we all die!

Trellis: I'm only saying that I don't love her. But I am saying that there is definitely some sparks. But (sighs) I guess I'll do it. (goes into portal)

G.G.: (brings out mini screen) (watches Trellis fight Emily) (sequels when Trellis hugs Emily)

Orko: (tries to look over G.G.'s shoulder) Let me see! Let me see!

G.K.: Come on! (tries to see the screen) I wanna see Trellis do something embarrassingly romantic!

G.G.: (grins) Nope!


	13. Chapter 13

_One hour later…_

Trellis: (re-enters warehouse)

G.G.: (grins) So how was it?

Trellis: How was what?

G.G.: (raises an eyebrow) (about to say something before the Computer starts beeping) (sighs) Review.

Roxas: What does it say?

G.G.: It's from the nobody 0. It says:

Now here are my dares. They are random.  
Axel: you take Roxas and Xion out for sea salt ice cream.  
G.G. I dare you to be happy  
G.K.: I dare you to sit in an Ice bath for 20 minutes followed by 20 minutes  
of sitting on Hot Coals and then share your experience with the cast.  
Trellis: I dare you to make AAV mad.  
AAV: I dare you to not lay a finger on Trellis.  
Everyone: I dare you to give each other presents.

and last but not least

I DARE TRELLIS'S DAD TO BE NICE TO TRELLIS AND SAY HE IS PROUD OF HIM!

Axel: I will most likely do that after all of this is over.

G.G.: Why would I need a dare to do that?

G.K.: (whines) Do I have to?

G.G.: Yes.

G.K.: (sighs)

_Forty minutes later…_

*_The Cast goes into the makeshift tent_*

*_The others try to listen but gets mysteriously shocked when they get too close_*

*_Cast comes out_*

Han: Is there any reason why we could listen to that?

G.G.: The dare said the _Cast._ Not everyone.

Trellis: (eyes A.A.V. wearily) I can't believe I'm pulling a Darth Sidious.

Cast: (alarmed)

Sidious: What do you mean by that?

Trellis: (gulps) A.A.V., your mother was so fat, it was like the Death Star put on a pair of pants!

*_Everyone's jaws drop while G.G., G.K., Axel, & W.G. try to hold A.A.V._*

Trellis: And G.G.? Jabba called. He wants A.A.V.'s mother to come over so he can feel skinny!

A.A.V.: (knocks G.G., G.K., W.G., & Axel down) (chases Trellis)

Trellis: (runs away)

Everyone: (gives each other random gifts)

G.G.: And since E.K. is no longer around, he cannot do the dare. Sorry!

*_A.A.V. returns dragging Trellis' __unconscious__ body_*

G.G.: Are you going to forgive Trellis?

A.A.V.: (nods)

*_Knocking noise_*

*_Everyone freezes_*

G.G.: (goes the long walk to the entrance) (comes back with Sue, Lucy, Jack, Terra (not the one from KH) (girl), Bobby, Miles, & Levi)

Axel: What are you guys doing here?

Jack: We were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by.  
Sidious: Oh finally! My distress signal had worked!

G.G.: (thinks) _Note to self: Block all distress signals._

Javert: (appears out of nowhere) That is not the case, Sidious. More than half of you should be put to **JAIL** for all the things you've done. But when word of this reached my ears, I was almost going to shut it down—

G.G.: NO! Please don't!

Javert: But, when I heard that the characters have to do and answer the most awkward things, I decided otherwise.

Ventress: You don't mean—

Javert: The Q&A is going to stay.

Sith (except Vader) & Organization XIII (except for Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, & Xion): (scream) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Javert: But, this can only last for 50-70 chapters. And (to the viewers) make sure you guys do your worst to the Sith, Organization XIII, and Jareth.

G.K.: Why me?

Javert: Because you have done more criminal deeds than I can count. I'd have you in jail a long time ago…

G.K.: And because you have no power over me.

Jack: Can we see some examples of the reviews?

*Computer beeps*

G.G.: (grins) Looks like you guys are in time for three reviews.

Bobby: What the first one say?

G.G.: The first one's from MoonlightStar777. It says:

Me: You didn't do the dare right... Oh well!  
Mena: You're cruel to Axel, you know that?  
Me: Eh, It's my job to be cruel,  
Random OCs in background: *screaming and running around*  
So... yeah, no Dares, no questions... this is just a random review

G.G.: (quickly) Here's the second one. It's from thecakemasterofpanem. It says:

other influences besides star wars are Lord of the Rings and Avatar the Last  
Airbender

Trellis: That I did not know either.

G.K.: Makes me wonder what influenced the _Labyrinth_.

G.G.: Here's the next one. It's from MoonlightStar777 again. This one says:

Yeaah, Dares... I'm out of... but, I might end up having to make some up  
anyways... *rounds up multiple OC's and gets their idea's for dares*  
Questions:  
Do any of you play an instrument? If so, how well?  
How many people in the room are in love/have a crush on someone?  
Dares:  
if any of the people are in love/ have a crush on someone, they have to tell  
one person who it is, BUT it can be who ever, and can be a robot or  
something... to be fair...  
Yeah, that's all I got, not very creative...

Demyx: I'm the only one here that plays an instrument and that's my sitar!

G.K.: I confess that I like (love) music, but I only sing.

G.G.: Everyone stand up if you have a crush on someone or you're in love with someone.

*_G.K., Axel, G.G., W.G., Orko, Vader, Han, Leia, Chewie, Demyx, & Larxene stand up_*

Xigbar: Xemnas, you _have_ to stand up.

Xemnas: Why? I don't have a crush on anyone.

Xigbar: (grins) Me and G.G. have blackmail that says otherwise. (shows Xemnas a picture on his phone)

Xemnas: (gradually stands up)

Javert: Now, I believe you have to say who your crush is or are in love with.

G.K.: Sarah.

G.G.: I said it in the earlier chapters!

Axel: You guys must have a good hint be now.

W.G.: Jack Frost from the Guardians.

Orko: (blushes) Dree Elle.

Vader:….. Padmè.

Han: Leia.

Leia: Han.

Chewie: (grows) _Malla._

Demyx: (blushes) Larxene.

Larxene: (whispers so no one else but the reviews can hear) Demyx.

Xemnas: I'm not saying it.

Xigbar: (grins) Good 'cause that would cause a lot of spoilers!

Javert: I'm convinced.

Jack: Then it's time to get going.

Miles: I don't know. I think I'll stay. These guys may need an extra person.

G.G.: Thanks for the offer Miles, but we've got it covered. I'll let you know if we need any help.

Miles: (grumbles)

*_Javert, Jack, Sue, Lucy, Terra, Bobby, Miles, & Levi leave_*

Sidious: No! (chases after them) Don't leave me behind!

G.G.: (to A.A.V.) Don't let him get away.


	14. Chapter 14

_The next day…_

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: We got a review!

Sidious: (slightly scared) What does it say?

G.G.: It's from MoonlightStar777 and it says:

I just thought of a dare... Totally random, (If you want you can put this in  
with my last review, so it isn't a bunch of reviews from me...)  
Vader: I Dare you to hug everyone in the room, Yes, that even means the  
Nobodies.. oh! and try to hug A.A.V (If allowed xD)

Vader: (hugs everyone) (tries to hug A.A.V. but gets threatened with a club)

*_Jack enters the scene_*

G.G.: What are you guys doing here?

Jack: I'm sorry, but these guys insisted.

G.G.: Who…?

Anakin: Hey guys!

Luke & Leia: Dad!? Mom?!

Padmè: (smiles shyly)

Obi Wan (the younger one from Episode 2): This is going to be fun.

Jack: They heard about this and they wanted to help out.

G.G.: Okay then.

*_Jack leaves_*

G.K.: (whispers to Trellis) Things are about to get interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thirty minutes later…_

Jack: (re-enters) I forgot someone.

Yoda: Fun, this will be.

Jack: And G.G.? We have this place surrounded. So if anyone tries to escape, we'll be there.

G.G.: (smiles) Thanks Jack!

*_Jack leaves for real_*

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: Review!

Orko: (bored) What does it say?

G.G.: It's from the nobody 0. It says:

That was funny I give this story 5 stars (o.o)***  
ok now this getting good.  
So one question for Xemnas... what did you do if you at least give a hint (it  
has to be a huge hint) I will not dare Xigbar to show us.  
R2: what is your fav part about the star wars series.  
Trellis: sorry. I meant for AAV to not touch you. (._. )  
G.K. I dare you to insult everyone as bad as you can.  
Everyone: don't hold back.  
Xigbar: if he doesn't give a good hint show and tell everyone who is reading.  
Um G.G. questions. Have you in any way influenced the Kingdom Hearts 3? And if  
not what would you change on KH series.  
Roxas and Xion: what are you doing in KH3 and what would you change on your  
series

Xemnas: (mutters) (blushes) She's in the KH series and she is one of the main characters.

R2: (beeps) _Episode 2 when I could use my rocket boosters._

Trellis: (shrugs) It's okay.

G.K.: You are all wanna be Villains and Heroes!

Everyone but G.G., W.G., Xion, & Roxas: (chase G.K. with their weapons)

_Ten minutes later…_

G.K.: (beat up badly)

Xigbar: (laughs) Sorry kiddo! G.G. and I are saving this Blackmail for something else!

G.G.: Um, I don't think so, why? And the one thing I would change in the KH series is to add me!

Roxas & Xion: (look at each other) We don't know yet!

G.G.: W.G.?

W.G.: Yeah?

G.G.: I going to have to ask you to take care of things while I'm away.

Everyone: WHAT?!

G.G.: Something's has come up and I won't be back for a few days. So I won't be able to update right away. But (to the viewers) I promise to do some long chapters for not only this story but my other ones as well. See ya later guys! (waves) (leaves)

Sidious: (whispers to the other Sith and Xemnas) Now would be a good time to take over.


	16. Chapter 16

_Four days later…  
_

G.G.: (stretches) It's good to be back. (notices how quiet it is) Hmmm… I have a bad feeling about this (and this shows how much Star Wars I watched while I was gone).

Ventress: (appears behind her with two pillows) So, you've returned.

G.G.: (bored) If you were trying to scare me, you have to do a whole lot better than that.

Ventress: (randomly attacks at G.G.)

G.G.: (epicly dodging the attacks)

Sidious: (in the shadows with Dooku and Xemnas) Ready? (sees the other to nod) Now!

*_Sidious, Dooku, & Xemnas shock G.G._*

_One hour later…_

G.G.: (wakes up tied up) Wha….?

Axel: (also tied up) So, you've come back.

G.G.: (snaps up) Axel! Where-? (looks around) Oh….

*_Organization XIII (except for Xemnas), Anakin, Vader, Padmè, Luke, Leia, Han, Obi Wan, G.K., W.G., & Trellis are tied to chairs. Yoda, Chewie, Orko, & 3PO are all in different cages_*

G.G.: (eyes wide) What….. happened?

W.G.: (slumps in her chair) After an hour after you left, the Sith and Xemnas attacked out of the blue!

G.G.: Vader's here.

Vader: I wasn't on or with the idea of taking over.

Han: Didn't you try to get Luke to join you to overthrow the Emperor in Episodes 5 & 6?

Vader: That was before I turned good again. And might I point out that back then, I was completely _loyal _to the Emperor.

Anakin: He does have a point there.

G.G.: Where's Naminè and R2?

Luke: I think they're still in the loft.

G.G.: (stares at him) So, the Sith and Xemnas take over, but they don't make Naminè and R2 turn the shield off?

Luke: I think they didn't do that because they had no idea where the loft was.

G.G.: (grits her teeth) (thinks) _The Sith are idiots! And I'm slowly loosing respect for Xemnas…_

Vader: (surprised) You had respect for him?

G.G.: (glares at him) (mutters) Mind-reading is _cheating!_ (lightbulb above G.G.'s head lights up) (happy) Idea!

Everyone else: What?

G.G.: (press three buttons on bracelet)

*_A.A.V. & two Stormtroopers appear_*

A.A.V. & Stormtrooper #1 and #2: (untie G.G.)

Leia: (stares at G.G.) You have Stormtroopers?

Han: When did you get those guys, kid?

G.G.: (grins as she opens Orko's cage) Long story.

*G.G. manages to untie and release Yoda and Xion when-*

Sidious: (several selves down) How about Pizza Planet…?

Dooku: (several selves down) As long as you get breadsticks, my lord.

Xemnas: (several selves down) And Hawaiian pizza!

G.G.: (pales) Oh no!

Vader: GO!

G.G.: But-!

Everyone else (except for Xion, Orko, Yoda, A.A.V., & Stormtroopers): GO!

G.G.: (sad) I'll come back for you guys…!

_Twenty minutes later…_

Xion: What is this place?

G.G.: (whispers) The loft area.

Xion: (whispers) Why are we whispering?

Orko: Why **are **you guys whispering?

G.G.: Because we don't want the Sith to know where the loft is.

Yoda: Need to whisper, there is not. Here, they are not.

G.G.: (stares at Yoda) How do you know that?

Yoda: The Force.

G.G.: (rolls eyes) Of course.

Stormtrooper #1: Did you just make a rhyme?

G.G.: …No…

Xion: Wait, since Yoda can use the Force, doesn't it mean the Sith can use the Force too?

G.G.: No. The no-Force thing _only _works on Sith.

Orko: Does that include Vader?

G.G.: To a point.

Stormtrooper #2: Aren't we suppose to save the others?

G.G.: Thanks for reminding me. (turns to open the door) (it's locked) (remembers something) I forgot to put in the password. (puts in password) (tries to open the door again) (it's still locked)

*_G.G. tries to yank the door open for several minutes_*

Yoda: (to the Stormtroopers) Hold her back.

Stormtroopers #1 & 2: (drag G.G. away)

Yoda: (uses the Force to break down the door)

G.G., Xion, & A.A.V.: (jaws drop)

Stormtrooper #1: That was awesome!

Yoda: (grins) Awesome, I am.

G.G.: The other reason Yoda can use the Force is because he's epicly awesome.

Yoda: (chuckles)

*_Everyone looks into the room_*

*_Everyone but the Star Wars characters eyes widen. G.G., Xion, & A.A.V.'s jaws drop_*

*_The loft is covered in streamers and balloons_*

*_Naminè is relaxing in a chair while R2 is covered in streamers and bows and spinning in cycles_*

G.G.: (slightly horrified) What…. happened?

Naminè: (looks up) Yeah! You're back!

R2: (beeps happily)

G.G.: (kneels in front of R2) What did you do to him?!

Naminè: Hey, he looks cuter like that!

G.G.: I pretty sure the fans think he was already cute. (starts taking off the streamers)

Stormtrooper #2: Wait, have you two been partying this whole time?

Naminè: Yeah.

Xion: (stares) You could have saved us! Why didn't you guys help us?!

Naminè: (sadly) I didn't know how. Partying seemed like a good idea at the time.

G.G.: (stands up) And proves how I cannot go on a vacation again without you guys supervised!

Xion: Don't blame us! Blame the Sith!

Stormtrooper # 1: What are going to do about them anyway?

G.G.: (about to say something) (comes up with an idea) (grins evilly) I think it's time to show the villains that they always get what's coming to them.

Naminè: (eyes gleam) Revenge!

_Thirty minutes later…_

*_With the Villains_*

Dooku: (looks) Where are the breadsticks?

Ventress: (shrugs) I don't know.

Maul: You can live without your breadsticks.

Dooku: (smells something) (follows the aroma) (goes to the other side of the warehouse) (sees Pizza Planet breadsticks in the center of the floor) (rushes to them) (starts eating them)

G.G.: (hidden) (signals the others) (whisper-yells) Now!

*_Dooku is captured in a net_*

*_G.G., Xion, Naminè, Yoda, Orko, A.A.V., & the Stormtroopers come out_*

Dooku: (about to yell something, but is stopped by G.G.)

G.G.: If you don't make a noise, we'll let you keep the breadsticks.

Dooku: (eyes widen) (nods)

_Ten minutes later…_

*_Back to the Villains_*

Sidious: Where's Dooku?

Ventress & Maul: (shrug) Don't know.

Sidious: We should look for him.

Xemnas: (whines) But our pizza just got here!

Sidious: Do you want to join your 'friends', Xemnas? Let's get going!

*_Xemnas, Ventress, & Maul moan as they get up_*

*_After thirty minutes of wondering, they come across a net with Dooku eating breadsticks_*

*_The Sith and Xemnas stare as G.G. and her group prepare their attack_*

R2: (launches water balloon cannon at Ventress)

Ventress: (is totaled by water balloons) (steps foot in trap and ends up in a net)

Maul: (pulls out his toy lightsaber)

Stormtroopers # 1 & 2: (blast a stun beam on Maul)

Maul: (spin-falls into a waiting net)

Xemnas: (backs up into the shadows)

G.G.: (come out of hiding place) Hello, Darth Sidious.

Sidious: (looks at a red X on the floor) I take it the red X is a trap?

G.G.: (shrugs) Maybe.

Sidious: You are unfortunate that I've seen enough TV shows to know **NOT** step on X's.

G.G.: (throws a water balloon at Sidious)

Sidious: (steps on the X to dodge) (finds himself Forced into a net)

Yoda: (comes out) Foolish, you are. Have not seen enough TV shows, have you.

Sidious: (glares at Yoda)

G.G.: (raises hand) Give me some, Yoda.

Yoda: (jumps and gives her a high five)

Everyone else (expect for A.A.V., Naminè, and Xion): (comes out)

Orko: Where's Xemnas?

Xemnas: (comes out of the shadows) Right here.

G.G.: (gives Xemnas a sly smile) If you want to sneak up and scare me, you'll _have_ to try harder than that!

Xemnas: I thought there was no try.

G.G.: Exactly.

Xemnas: (starts to do a villain speech)

G.G.: (pulls a rope)

*_Heavy pillows fall onto Xemnas mid-speech_*

G.G.: (gives a triumphant grin)

*_A.A.V., Naminè, & Xion lead the others to the scene_*

*_Everyone's jaws drop_*

Xion: (sequels) Yay! I love it when Sith and Xemnas are owned!

Anakin: (takes pictures)

G.K.: (claps) Encore, G.G..

Axel: (cheers) Way to go G.G.!

R2: (beeps)

3PO: Hush up, R2! No one cares about pizza!

Everyone: (freezes)

W.G.: Did he just say pizza?

R2: (beeps) _Yes. Sidious ordered well-over a dozen pizzas!_

G.K.: (poofs all the pizzas to their location)

Everyone: (stares at the mounts of pizza)

G.G.: Well, since we don't want it to go to waste…

Everyone: (starts digging into the pizza)

G.G.: (grins)

Sidious: (mutters) Guess we'll have to try again next time she leaves…

G.G.: (turns to Sidious) What makes you think there _**is**_ going to be a next time? After what you guys just pulled, I'm not leaving you guys alone!

Sith & Xemnas: (cry out) Noooooooooo!

G.G.: (mutes them) We will resume the reviews tomorrow. (grins) See ya guys then! (takes a bite out of pizza)


	17. Chapter 17

_The Next Day…_

G.G.: (in front of the Computer) Now, let's see how many reviews we have had since I was gone. (sees the how many reviews) (eyes somewhat widen) Wow. (sighs) We've got a long chapter people!

Everyone: What?

Orko: How many reviews?

G.G.: Eight.

Xigbar: (jaw drops) And we're doing them all in this chapter?!

G.G.: Yes. Now, let's get started! The first one is from MoonlightStar777. It says:

OMG! A twist! Was not expecting that... Honestly, I feel a bit bad for W.G.  
cause I totally forgot about her, then re-read the story, and remembered... I  
swear, barly anyone dare's her.. Annnd I don't really know who she is exactly,  
so I won't make any up! *sweatdrops*  
Any random 2 people: I dare you to play "Two Truths and a Lie" and the loser  
has to; A. have there fear follow them or B. Have A.A.V knock them out.

W.G.: I'm an OC that belongs to G.G.'s friend. And it's great that hardly any one's dared me!

G.G.: You know you just jinxed it, right? (knocks on the wooden desk) Okay, then. Larxene! Padmè!

Larxene & Padmè: (step forward) What?

G.G.: You two are playing the game.

Larxene: (thinks) Okay, I'll go first. I've went on at least date with every boy at my old school before I 'lost' my heart, I once had a crush on Marluxia, and I failed all my classes because I sluffed to go to the mall every day.

Padmè: The first one's a lie.

Demyx: Actually, she _has_ been on dates with pretty much all the boy in our high school.

Padmè: (thinks again) The last one.

Larxene: (sighs) Yes. I failed my classes because after I 'lost' my heart, I couldn't turn any of my work in!

Padmè: (grins) My turn. I was Queen when I was twenty one, I 'died' because I lost my will to live, and I was secretly married to Anakin after the first battle of the Clone Wars.

Larxene: (thinks) The second one.

Padmè: That one is true.

Larxene: The last one?

Padmè: Nope! I was Queen when I was fourteen.

Larxene: B-but in Episode One, you look like you're in your early twenties!

Padmè: People used to say I looked older.  
G.G.: A or B, Larxene?

Larxene: (sighs) B.

A.A.V.: (appears) (knocks Larxene out) (disappears)

Padmè: What's the next one say?

G.G.: This one is from supersexyghotmew95 and it says:

Dear xion I'm supermew and have you played phoenix Wright ace attorney what  
about you roxas love supermew

Xion: No, I haven't. And G.G. and Axel forbid me and Roxas be something other than best friends until we're seventeen.

Vexen: Why?

Xion: Because we're actually four years old.

Xigbar: (laughs) G.G. and Axel are as bad as parents!

G.G. & Axel: (glares at Xigbar) Who are you calling parents?!

Xigbar: (laughs again) You two are not even a couple and yet you guys still say the same things at the same time!

Padmè: (stops G.G. & Axel before they can hurt Xigbar) W-what's the next one say, G.G.?

G.G.: (frustrated sigh) (turns to the Computer) The next one's from MoonlightStar777 again and this time it says:

Ummmm just ignore the last review I had, I thought It meant that you weren't  
going to be written in the story.. 8Facepalm* I feel epicly stupid...

G.G.: :) It's okay, MoonlightStar777. Everyone makes mistakes. (Anyone who says otherwise is lying badly!). The next review is from thecakemasterofpanem! It reads:

Axel: kiss G.G.  
A.A.V.: beat up darth sidious  
Obiwan and Anakin: have a light saber battle and then everyone else in the  
whole room join in with their own custom light sabers. fight on mustafar and  
don't quit until there's only one person left  
Roxas: perform your best dance moves in front of everyone  
Xion: punch roxas in the face for trying to dance  
G.G.: go with Leia and Padme to a nail salon and get mani-pedis  
Chewbacca: give Yoda a piggy back ride

Axel: Okay, if the A.A.V. will let me… (leans in to kiss G.G.)

A.A.V.: (reappears) (knocks Axel out) (re-disappears)

G.G.: Axel! (kneels by Axel) Are you alright?

Axel: (sits up fast) Well, that answers that question!

A.A.V.: (reappears) (beats up Sidious with his club) (re-disappears)

*_Obi Wan & Anakin fight_*

*_The battle is a draw_*

G.G.: And Reviewers? If any of you are wondering why none of the big challenges so far are not in this, I can assure you that they _will _be in a different Fanfic. I'll let you guys know as soon as it's up.

Roxas: Um, okay. (spins around) (stops) That's all I know.

Xion: I'm sorry Roxas…! (punches Roxas)

G.G.: Okay, but we will have to schedule it after all of this. Considering what happened last time…

Leia: But you will do a Fanfic on it, right?

G.G.: Yeah.

Yoda: (gets on Chewie's back) Enjoy this, I will.

*_Chewie takes Yoda around the entire warehouse_*

G.G.: Here's the next review. It's from thecakemasterofpanem again and this time it says:

Xemnas: give trellis a haircut  
Trellis: get ur dad a father's day gift and deliver it personally

Xemnas: (looks at Trellis' hair)

Trellis: (glares at him) Do it and you will die a slow and painful death that you will not return from.

Xemnas: (pales)

Trellis: (falls on his knees and begs) Please don't make me do it! I don't want to die young!

Han: What kind of father would kill his son?

G.G.: (glances at Vader & Anakin) You spoke too soon, Han. And in the book, the Elf King _does _order to kill Trellis.

Han: (sighs) Just read the next one.

G.G.: The next one is from thecakemasterofpanem and this time it says:

G.G: What do you look like?

G.G.: If you want an idea of what I look like, check at the beginning of chapter 2 in my story _My Days in_ _Oblivion revisited._ And the next review is from the nobody 0 and it says:

Oh gosh! That was good.  
I have a question though. If none of you can't use your weapons how did they  
capture you all when you can easily outnumber them?  
G.G. where did you go?

Everyone: (sweatdrop/blushes in embarrassment)

G.G.: How _**did**_ they take over?

W.G.: ….They had help.

Dobby: (appears) Hello.

G.G.: (surprised) Dobby? _You _helped them?

Dobby: Yes. But (sad) it was a horrible thing to do! (wails)

G.G.: You know you're a terrible actor, right?

Dobby: Yes. (disappears)

W.G.: And they spilt us up.

Ventress: (proud) Divide and concur.

Everyone: (stares at her)

G.G.: All I'm going to say is I went somewhere that had no internet connection. That's why I couldn't update. Here's the final (for now) review. It's from Alysuscus and it reads:

(Aralx)  
*growls at G.G when she gets near Axel* Don't think your touching him! *growls  
at anything else except Axel, me Nalux, or Xarlymé and she don't get hurt!*  
(Xarlymé)  
*is trying to take a nap at Marluxia's feet* Oh, shut up, Ari. *peeks out of  
her bangs, which are covering her left eye*  
(Me)  
*is laying on the couch, poking Demyx* Naaaa! Why do you like Larxene?! I like  
you more than Shocktart does! (Yes, I like Demyx, but who cares?! I put my  
phone's ringtone as the Sitar Song, in respect of Demyx!) *someone with an  
organization XIII cloak on who looks like me only slightly more attractive  
walks in and everybody (except the girls) fall in love with her* Oh hey,  
Assylax. *I sit up and pats the seat beside me* Everybody, this is my Nobody,  
Assylax! *she waves and smiles softly* OH, RIGHT! G.G, this is in real life,  
and it happened today. I have a cat that my mom gave me and today she had  
kittens. Well, the cute little tortishell had one kitten that's gray, but it's  
not a normal kitten. It's two back legs are deformed. Do you have any advice  
on what to do? I'm gonna take care for it, but I'm only ten! I just don't know  
what to do!  
(Assylax)  
It's true, guys. *the boys fall in love with her voice* The little fluffball's  
back legs are bent backwards. Any advice?

Demyx: She's my ex-girlfriend and we are not ex's by choice.

Marluxia: Why are we not falling in love with Assylax?

G.G.: Because I have an effect that works against it on the chance that Lady Adele pays us an unexpected visit…

G.K.: (panicked) Where is she?!

G.G.: Not here, Jareth. And I hope to no end that you didn't jinx it. And (to Alysuscus) take care of the kitten as best as you can. It needs all the help it can get.

Everyone: (stares at her)

Anakin: (suspicious) I thought you didn't care what happens to cats.

G.G.: Just because I'm allergic to them, doesn't mean I can't a girl with her kittens (as long as I don't go near them!) Oh, and Reviews? You guys remember my Stormtroopers?

Stormtroopers # 1 & 2: (wave)

G.G.: Can you guys help me come up with names for them? It's confusing just calling them 1 & 2? Any suggestions?


	18. Chapter 18

_Three hours later…_

*_Computer beeps*_

G.G.: (whistles) We have five reviews!

Anakin: What do they say?

G.G.: The first one is from supersexyghotmew95 and it says:

Dear xion are you like the female version of sora love supermew

Xion: No, I'm not. I'm just his memories of Kairi.

G.G.: The next one's from the nobody 0 and it says:

Ok stromtrooper 1 can be John  
Strormtrooper 2 can be mike? Idk.  
ok questions:  
everyone: so if they divided and conquered you didn't you notice anyone  
missing.  
G.G. and Axel: you two are a lot like parents for Roxas and Xion.  
Axel: do you wanna kiss G.G. that badly?  
G.G.: do you want Axel to kiss you?  
Yoda: do you like to fight or are peaceful?  
R2: how was it with Namine.  
Namine: why didn't you at least attempt to save them?  
Dares:  
Jareth: I dare you to be in a enclosed room with a one way window with Lady  
Adele and sarah for 3 hours.  
Everyone: you can see what happens.(it is totally optional)  
Axel:(if G.G. is ok with it and you said badly) I dare you to kiss G.G. with  
no A.A.V. interruptions

Stormtroopers: (shakes heads) No.

G.G.: (sighs) Thanks for trying, the nobody 0.

Everyone (except for G.G., the Sith, & Xemnas): They had us scattered in the warehouse!

G.G. & Axel: (nod) Yeah.

Axel: Yeah, I kiiiiiinnnnnndddddd of want to kiss her mainly since I am kinda sort of in love with her.

G.G.: (blushes) Well, yes. I do want him to kiss me. It's just that I don't want our first kiss because of a dare!

Everyone (but Cast): (stare at G.G. & Axel)

Anakin: You guys have been together _**how **_long and you guys still haven't kissed yet?

Padmè: And I have read the entire story, and you have had two opportunities to kiss.

G.G.: (folds arms) Kissing because of a dare is not romantic. And I don't want to waste my first kiss on a dare.

All the females (except for Xion) & Anakin: (sympathetic)

Yoda: Depend on situation, it does.

R2: (beeps) _It was fun! Except for the part when she decorated me._

Naminè: (frowns sadly) I didn't know what to do! G.G. has all the ideas…

G.K.: (pales) N-No! Have mercy!

_Ten minutes later…_

L.A. (Lady Adele): (glorious smile) We were meant to be together…

Sarah: (frowns angrily) Jareth, if you were trying to get a date with me or something, why'd you have to bring her?

G.K.: (scared to death)

L.A.: Why are you here, pathetic human? Can't you see he's mine?

*_The three hours end with Sarah & L.A. fighting_*

G.K.: (walks out of the room) (sees that everyone is pale)

Padmè: …..I'm glad you put that love thing up.

Axel: (scared) So am I. And I think we may have to wait on that kiss thing.

G.G.: (blushes slightly) The next one is from Alysuscus. It reads:

(Me)  
*lays back on couch and I keep poking Demyx* Naaaaaaaaaaah! *hits him with  
pillow softly*  
(Assylax)  
*pats my back*  
(Me)  
*gives Demyx a guitar* Hit me with that. *puts pillow over face ands curls up  
into a little ball* (muffled by the pillow) Larxene, why did you ruin my  
life?! Go eat grass! Let a Typhlosion burn you! Something!  
(Assylax)  
* levitates pillow of my face using her levitation powers and puts her finger  
to my lips* Shh.  
(Me)  
*yanks her finger off and put pillow back to my face, curling up into a ball  
again* (muffled) No.  
(Aralx)  
Ah, the joys of love!  
(Assylax)  
*throws random pillow at her using her powers*  
(Aralx)  
*screams and scrambles to Axel and she sticks her tongue out at her*  
(Assylax)  
*sticks tongue right back out, but I grab her tongue, my face still buried in  
the pillow* OW!  
(Me)  
Nya! *peeks out from behind the pillow at Larxene* Eat your worst fear.

Larxene: How can I eat my worst fear?

G.G.: (shrugs) The next two are from thecakemasterofpanem. The first one reads:

Cody and Rex

Stormtroopers: (thinks) Hmmmmmm…

G.G.: (crosses fingers)

Stormtrooper # 1: I'm Rex!

Stormtrooper # 2: Awwwww, I wanted to be Rex! Oh well, Cody works.

Anakin, Obi Wan, & Vader: (roll their eyes (although you can't see it with Vader))

G.G.: Her next review says:

So G.G. and Jessica are the same people?

TELL ME WHO IS THE SAME PERSON AS SOMEONE ELSE CUZ I AM CONFUSED

G.G.: Yes. Jessica is my codename for most of my other stories. 'cause when you think about it, the name 'Jessica' is hardly in any stories let alone the main character! The closest one I can come up with is Bella's friend Jessica, but she's a minor character!

G.K.: So, yes. Jessica and G.G. are the same person (for the most part).

G.G.: (grins) If you need any more ideas for questions and/or dares, try looking at some of my stories! They may just give you an idea.


	19. Chapter 19

_The Next day…_

Han: (stares at G.G.) You think Leia and my story is one of the greatest love stories of all times?

G.G.: Yes. It just shows how sometimes how you can hate someone at first and then realize later that you love them.

Axel: Isn't one of your stories like that?

G.G.: (grins and nods) Two in fact!

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: (rushes to the Computer) Two Reviews!

Everyone else: (gather around the Computer) What do they say?

G.G.: The first one is from Alysuscus and it reads:

(Me)  
*cuddles pillow and pokes Demyx more* I wuv you mo dan Shawcktawrt. *looks to  
Larxene and then to Assylax and back again*  
(Assylax)  
*reads my mind and sighs* Fine. *uses her levitation powers to hang Larxene  
upside down for the rest of the chapter*

Larxene: (is now hanging upside down) You have _**got **_to be kidding me.

Xigbar: (hangs upside down with her in midair) We could be upside down buddies!

Larxene: (glares at Xigbar) Let's not.

G.G.: (sweatdrops as she turns back to the Computer) The next one is from the nobody 0. It says:

This is funny and it seems so real.  
*touches Roxas*  
wow ok so I am not dreaming. anyway.  
G.G.: why don't you put a review for yourself? You deserve to give yourself a  
relaxing review for creating such a funny thing

Xion: how is it in sora's heart and what does sora's heart look like

*touches xion* sorry.

Roxas: I dare you to face your worst fear!  
*I look at Roxas with a triumphant look*

Roxas & Xion: (sweatdrop)….. It's okay.

G.G.: Actually, I was think of doing that. (evil look in eyes) You never know what I might come up with…

Everyone else (except for Vader): (scared)

*_Jack comes in with the Teen Titans_*

Jack: Hey G.G., these guys have some questions?

G.G.: (stands up) Oh?

Robin: G.G., have you guys seen Slade?

G.G.: (slightly alarmed) No. Why?

Robin: We have received a report that said that Slade was here.

G.G.: (horrified) Slade? Here?!

Other Cast Members & Vader: (instant worry)

Jack: It is highly unlikely that Slade is here. And if you don't mind, let's get going.

Cyborg: Wait. What wrong with G.G.?

*_Everyone looks at G.G. to see her in a scared ball_*

Sidious: What's wrong with her?

G.K.: G.G. has a terrible fear of Slade.

Cyborg: I think it's more than that….

*Cyborg and W.G. connect G.G. to the mind machine*

_Several minutes later_…

Cyborg & W.G.: (check G.G.'s results) (give G.G. strange looks)

G.G.: What?

Cyborg: According to this, (points to the screen) you have been having one too many 'visions' with Slade. None are good.

G.G.: (grins sheepishly) (takes off helmet)

Cyborg & W.G.: (stare at her)

Cyborg: You're crazy, you know that, right?

G.G.: (is standing in front of the shadows(not a good idea)) Hey, it's not like he's here.

Jack: (sees something behind G.G.) (slowly pulls out his gun) G.G., don't. Move.

Slade: (appears behind G.G.) You have been having visions of me? I am flattered.

G.G.: (freezes) (stutters like crazy)

Robin: (pulls out his weapon) What are you doing here?!

Rest of the Teen Titans: (get into fighting stance)

Slade: I have my ways. (walks around G.G.)

G.G.: (cringes when she sees Slade)

Slade: For now I'm just enjoying the show. (turns and looks G.G. in the eye) And it looks like I'm about to join the show. (disappears)

G.G.: (scared to death)

Jack: Think you guys can join the guard duty around here?

Robin: (darkly) Yes.

Cyborg: But first, Raven?

Raven: (erases G.G.'s memory of what just happened)

G.G.: (smiles happily) Please remember to review!

*_Jack and the Teen Titans leave_*


	20. Chapter 20

_The Next Day…_

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: (rushes to the Computer) Three Reviews!

Everyone else: (rush to the Computer)

Orko: What do they say?!

G.G.: The first one is from Ark. It says:

Ark:I have some dares:  
Sideous: Eat your lightsaber  
GK: Stand on your head for the next three Chapter  
Axel: Superglue your hair to the wall  
Axel: Before the Superglue die your hair Lime Green  
AAV: Do the russian kick-dance thing on top of your club  
Vader: Re-program C3P0 so he can only speak in jabba  
GG: Re-do the warehouse floor so the floors are trampolines

Sidious: (stares at his lightsaber) This is not going to be easy. (takes a bite) (his teeth break) (runs around with the Sith (except for Vader) chasing after him)

G.K.: Do I have to stand upside down on my head or can I just stand on the ceiling?

G.G.: Upside down, Jareth.

G.K.: (grumbles) (stands on his head)

Axel: (horrified) (dies his hair green and glues it to the wall)

_One hour later…_

*_Axel's hair is normal and not stuck to the wall_*

*_Everyone makes room for A.A.V._*

A.A.V.: (does the Russian kick-dance thing)

Vader: He already can.

3PO: (in Hutt) _It's true._

G.G.: (goes to one area of the warehouse and remakes the floor as trampolines) (comes back to the Computer) The next Review is from the nobody 0. It says:

Woah that was cool.  
ok  
Questions:  
G.G.: wait if this is your story, then you make anything happen right? Thant  
means your a god!  
*bows towards G.G.*  
Axel: how did you come up with your phrase got it memorized.  
*looks at Axel quizzically*  
xion: were you really faceless?  
*lifts Xion's hood*  
Yoda: are you one of a kind or is there a race of yodas  
dares:  
roxas: I dare you to duel wield oblivion and Oathkeeper and hunt down Slade  
with Xion and Axel and tie him up and put him in the same room as G.G. and  
lock them in a enclosed room.  
G.G.: I dare you to untie Slade in that room. Scream if your terrified.  
Slade: I dare you not leave the room. Everything else use your imagination  
cast(and everyone except Axel and G.G.): hold Axel back.  
Axel: try to save G.G.

G.G.: No, I'm just the writer/ Cast Member.

Axel: Well, when I was little I wanted everyone to remember me. And people don't forget things once they are memorized. It kinda stuck.

Saïx: Well, I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time.

G.G.: (shrieks with all the other Isa fans) Saïx just sounded like Isa again!

Saïx: (sends her a doomgaze)

G.G.: (cringes)

Xion: (nods) Yes.

Yoda: (sad) Last of my kind, I am.

G.G., W.G., Xion, Larxene, Padmè, Leia, & Demyx: Awwwwwwwwww….!  
_Ten minutes later…._

G.G.: (in the same room as a tied up Slade) I-I can't do this dare!

Slade: Unfortunately, you have no choice. Then again…. (breaks the ropes that bind him)

G.G.: (shrieks) A.A.V.! (summons him) Rex! Cody!

A.A.V., Rex, & Cody: (appear) (start to fight Slade)

Slade: (beats them up) (starts slowly walking towards G.G.)

G.G.: (squeaks) (backs up to a wall)

_Elsewhere…_

G.K.: (still upside down) Now _this_ is entertaining…

*_Everyone is trying to hold back an angry Axel_*

Demyx: Why _are_ we holding him back again?

Larxene: 'cause the Dare said to.

Sidious: Not my case.

*_Everyone stares at him while still holding Axel back_*

Trellis: Why, then?

Sidious: 'cause Slade is the perfect person to get revenge for G.G. kidnapping us.

Axel: (has had enough and breaks though the 'barricade') (runs to the locked room where G.G. & Slade are)

*_Everyone one else looks run-over_*

Demyx: (rubs his head) That was fast.

_Back with G.G. & Slade…_

Axel: (breaks the door down)

G.G.: (trying to back up further but can't)

Slade: (is halfway to G.G.) (looks up)

Axel: (epicly knock Slade out) (picks G.G. up and runs to where the others are)

G.G.: (jumps out of Axel's arms) Thank you, Axel!

G.G. & Axel: (look into each other's eyes)

Padmè, Leia, & Larxene: (stare expectedly at them)

A.A.V.: (appears between Axel & G.G.)

Rex & Cody: (come out of nowhere)

Cody: Um, isn't there another review?

G.G.: (blushes) Uh, yeah. (goes to the Computer) This Review is from Sunlit Shadows. It says:

(Me)  
*I squeal and throws down the pillow hopping up from the couch*  
(Assylax)  
*drops Larxene on her head*  
(Me)  
T-T-T-T-T-T-T-TEEN TITANS?! *passes out for like 5 seconds and jumps back up*  
can I join the guard duty? *narrows eyes, cracks knuckles, and stares into  
distance* (Darkly and demon-ish) Cause you have no. Earthly. Idea. What I can  
do. *perks back up with a few people looking scared at me and my dark side*  
(normal voice) Okay! *looks to Larxene and back at Assylax* You dropped her.  
*looks to Larxene and SUPERGLUES Larxene to the ceiling* There. *smirks and,  
keeping my guard up for "You-Know-Who" (Slade), I sit on the couch*

G.G.: (shrugs) Sure, you can join the guard duty.

Larxene: (glares at Sunlit Shadows) I'm really starting to hate you….

G.K. & Vader: (confused) I thought Nobodies couldn't feel…

G.G.: If any of you have seen the cutscenes to Dream Drop Distance, Xemnas admits that Nobodies have hearts…. (waits for it to sink in)

Organization XIII (expect for Xigbar): (glare at Xemnas) (start to attack him)

Xemnas: (runs away from them)

Xigbar: You know this isn't going to help your case with him, right?

G.G.: (shrugs) He had it coming.

*_Computer beeps again_*

G.G.: (calls) Guys! We have another review!

Organization XIII: (stop chasing Xemnas)

Roxas: Um, what's it say?

G.G.: It's from LunaTheDragonSlayer and it says:

Auzeri: Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while guys! Life has been crazy...so,  
onto the questions!

Trellis: Ohhh yeah I remember now sorry. Have a cookie. *gives cookie*

Goblin King: I like you too. *gives cookie*

Everyone: EVERYONE GETS COOKIES! *cookies rain from the ceiling*

(can I bring the Teen Titans characters back?)

Cyborg: You. Rock. Period.

Raven: *gives lots of books*

Starfire: *gives lots of candy* It's Earth food, it's good I promise.

Beast Boy: Can you change into a giraffe?! PLEEEASE!

Robin: So...where's Batman?

Slade: Is it true that you are Robin's father? You're one of my favorite  
villians EVER by the way.

Auzeri: All right, that's it, see you guys later!

Trellis: It's okay. (takes cookies)

G.K.: (smiles) I like my fans. (takes cookie)

G.G.: (her jaw drops as she stares at the cookies falling from the ceiling) (quick snaps out of it) (calls) Teen Titans!

Teen Titans: (suddenly appears out of nowhere) (stare at G.G. in confusion)

G.G.: (points to the Computer) Review for you.

Beast Boy: Did you just make a rhyme?

G.G.: ….No…..

G.K.: No more rhymes now, I mean it!

Everyone (except Starfire): (yells) No one wants a peanut!

Teen Titans: (read LunaTheDragonSlayer's review)

Cyborg: (grins) I rock!

Raven: …. Thanks…

Starfire: (takes the candy) Thank you! You are my new friend!

Beast Boy: (changes into a green giraffe)

Roxas & Xion: (stare at Beast Boy) (eyes wide and jaws dropped)

Robin: (shrugs) ….. Don't know…..

Slade: (suddenly appears on the couch)

G.G.: (cringes)

Slade: No, I am not Robin's father. But I am glad that I have fans…. (disappears)

Beast Boy: (changes back) How does he do that?

Axel: (shrugs) Don't know.

Robins: (glares at the spot Slade was out for several minutes) Titans out!

Teen Titans: (leave)

G.G.: Um… reviewers, can you guy check my poll on my profile? It's kind of important. To me at least….

Please? (does Puppy eyes)


	21. Chapter 21

_One hour later…_

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: (rushes to the Computer) (jaw drops) ….. We got a Review….

Everyone else: (gathers around the Computer)

Orko: How many?

G.G.: (hold up one finger)

Everyone: What?!

G.G.: (grimace) It's from the nobody 0 and it says:

I voted YES!  
ok anyway read one of your stories and let me just say. O.O  
Larxene: lord Luxord huh?  
*nudges her then I get electrocuted*  
fine.  
ok my questions:

Roxas: why do you look so much like Ven yet Vanitas looks like sora?

xion: are you like the sister in all of the sora roxas Ven Vanitas thing? And so if you were faceless how did you see?

G.G.: so wait. You are just the writer, but whatever you write comes true, so do you make the story and fit the reviews in or just go around the reviews?  
axel: dude that was pretty heroic in that last chapter. Thought it might work as you being the awesome hero. AND IT DID!

G.K.: can you really walk on the ceiling?

Trellis: holy crap! I thought of a dare for you!

Poor Yoda, sorry for your loss.

Xemnas: can I join the organization?

Dares:(I am only daring the cast now *laughs* and everyone else)

Axel: save g.g. from crazy dragon that is bouncing on the trampoline that is trying to eat her *dragon appears that trys to eat her but is stronger than Axel* oh yeah you might need to use Lea's keyblade, so if you can't wield it ask for it.

G.G.: no stormtroopers or A.A.V.

Dragon (named Bob): Bob be as evil as you can be.

Trellis: I want you to fight G.K.!

G.K.: unfortunately I am not going to break your dare so stay as you are suppose to.

Xemnas: I need you to explain the organization thing you had and you all had feelings? I dare you to answer

Orko: bake cookies for cast and everyone and I will give you … um well you will find out in may next review.

Teen Titans: find Slade but do not I repeat DO NOT touch him intact I want you to just look at him and lead him to G.G.!

Slade: do not harm anyone, but you are allowed to terrify

Aralax: if I can dare you then all of you eat as much cookies as you can!

Vader: (frowns but you can't see it) Yes for what?

G.G.: (grins) Wait and see!

Roxas: I know I look like Ven because he's in Sora's heart, but I don't really know why Vanitas looks like Sora…

Xion: I… guess? And I did have eyes…. but not a whole face.

G.G.: Um, it's a little of both….. sorta.

Axel: Thanks!

G.K.: Yes.

Trellis: (gulps) I'm scared.

Yoda: (nods sadly)

Xemnas: (sends a quick glare at G.G.) …. I'll think about it…..

G.G.: (gapes at Xemnas)

_Ten minutes later…_

G.G.: (jumping like crazy to avoid the teeth of Bob)

Bob: (trying to eat her)

Everyone else: (watching and eating popcorn)

Axel: (tries to attack)

Bob: (flings Axel back)

Axel: (has a tumbling landing)

Lea: (walks into the scene) (smirks) Need some help?

Axel: (glares at him) ….. Can I please use your Keyblade?

Lea: (smirks) (summons his Keyblade and hands it to Axel)

Axel: (takes Lea's Keyblade and epicly defeats Bob)

Everyone (but Lea): (eyes wide) (jaws drop)

Axel: (catches G.G.) (puts her down and sends a quick glare at Lea before giving back the Keyblade)

Lea: (smirks) (leaves)

_Ten minutes later…_

G.K.: (still standing on his head) No Trellis! Don't-!

Trellis: (grins)(kicks G.K. t the top of a self of the warehouse)

Everyone else: O.O

Xemnas: (gulps) Your original hearts were lost, but your bodies re-grew your hearts…

Organization XIII: (glare at him)

Orko: (smiles) Okay! (bakes cookies) (hands out the cookies)

Teen Titans: (enter)

Robin: (stares) You have got to be kidding…

G.G.: (shakes head) (slightly nervous)

_One hour later…_

*_With the Teen Titans_*

Beast Boy: Dude, how big is this place?

Raven: …. Really big, Beast Boy…..

Cyborg: Man, how long are we going to search for Slade?

Robin: (darkly) As long as it takes….

Beast Boy: Where _**is**_ this place anyway?

Starfire: I heard Javert mention that this warehouse is from that fourth movie of Indian Jones.

Raven: ….Indiana Jones?

Starfire: Yeah, that.

Beast Boy: This is from Indiana Jones?!

Starfire: …..Yeah?

Beast Boy: Sweet! (taps finger on chin) I wonder if that Ark thing is still here…..

Voice from the shadows: I wouldn't try to find that if I were you.

Teen Titans: (whirl around to see Slade walk out of the shadows)

Robin: (glares) Slade.

Slade: Need me for a review?

Teen Titans: (surprised)

Starfire: How did you…..?

Slade: Nothing escapes my notice.

Robin: Then why didn't you come?!

Slade: The dare required you to find me, did it not?

_Ten minutes later….._

G.G.: (excited) Hey guys! Guess what?

Slade: (sneaks up behind her) What, G.G.?

G.G.: (freezes) (shakily, slowly turns around) (trembles when she sees Slade)

Slade: Boo.

G.G.: (jumps up to the top of a self) (screams while doing so)

G.K.: (raises an eyebrow) That's higher than the D-E-E-R thing.

G.G.: (freaks out) Deer?! Where?! (clings on the sides)

Slade: (vanishes)

_Ten minutes later…_

G.K.: What were you trying to tell us before?

G.G.: We have four Reviews!

Everyone: What?!

Orko: What do they say?

G.G.: The first one is from Ark and it reads:

Ark:To clear things up, I wasn't asking vader to program C3PO so he could  
speak jabba, i was asking vader to program him so jabba was the only language  
he could speak.  
Dares:  
Axel: style your hair like Leia's for the whole chapter  
G.G.: Install super-powerful magnets to the ceiling and give everyone magnet  
boots  
Everyone: Walk on the ceiling for the rest of the chapter and however long  
afterwards you want  
Trellis and G.K.: Duct tape yourselves together  
Axel: I have pity on you. *gives sea salt ice cream*  
G.G.: Beat up slade  
Slade: let G.G. beat you up  
Sideous: Eat a rock  
Sideous: Eat another rock  
Sideous: Eat a rock covered in dirt  
Sideous: Eat a rock with a worm on it  
Sideous: Smile happily and say you all four rocks tasted delicious  
Everyone: If my dares cause you greif, you may all eat your favorite food :)

All the Original Star Wars characters: No!

Han: Do you have any idea how useful 3PO is?!

Leia: (glares at G.G.) You are not letting that dare go on…

G.G.: (gulps)… (tries to style Axel's hair like Leia's)

Axel: (hair bounces back)

_Twenty minutes later…_

Han: I think I'm going to be sick…..

Trellis & G.K.: (glare at each other) (tied together by duct tape)

Axel: (starts eating ice cream)

G.G.: (gulps)

Slade: (sweatdrops) You have _**GOT **_to be kidding me…..

Robin: (suddenly appears on couch with popcorn) I gonna enjoy this…

G.G.: (holds up a finger) One second… (leaves)

_Five minutes later…._

G.G.: (returns with frying pan) (has not been seen yet) (sneaks up behind Slade and starts hitting Slade in the head) (hits him repeatedly until she sends him skidding across the floor)

Sith & Xemnas: (stare at her in fear)

G.G.: (looks over at them) Are you guys going to take over again?

Sith & Xemnas: (shake their heads)

Everyone else except Vader: (gape at G.G.)

G.G.: (smiles innocently)

Robin: (leaves to go back to guard duty)

Sidious: (eats the rocks) They….. were delicious …. (starts eating Hawaiian pizza)

G.G.: (puts frying pan down) The next one is from Sunlit Shadows and it says:

(Me)  
*looks at Larxene grinning, only to her it looks like I'm frowning because  
she's upside down* I already hate you for taking away Demy. *thumps her nose  
and smirks* Anyways.  
Slade: All you are is an old man who scares teens for fun. Guess what? Ya  
don't scare me and I'm not even a teen yet. Whatcha got to say to that, hmm?  
*at this point everybody is surprised that I'm standing up for myself to  
Slade* Yeah, that's right, nothing! *now the titans have come in, wondering  
what the commotion was about and the all got surprised to* Every person who is  
scared of you Slade, shouldn't be, because your just a big, fat, old man. You  
wanna come at me? Come! Like I care! Your fat behind would just be on the  
ground in about a minute! Remember when Terra knocked you into that lava?  
Yeah, I wish you woulda frozen like her. (Sorry, BB, for bringing that up!) So  
why don't you just crawl into a little hole, and die? *now everybody is  
cheering me on and/or being surprised*

Everyone but Slade: (sweatdrops)

Robin: It's not that he scares teens…..

Cyborg: (facepalms) It's just that he beats them up.

G.G.: And I'm only afraid of him is because he's beyond obsessed with making me his appetence.

Slade: (stares Sunlit Shadows straight in the eye) It is very foolish to not feel afraid of something. Especially if it can hurt you.

Sunlit Shadows: (meeps) (disappears)

G.G.: (sweatdrops as Slade and the Teen Titians leave) (slowly turns back to the Computer) The next Review is from thecakemasterofpanem. It says:

HAHAHAHAHAHA THANK YOU ARK!

G.G.: Looks like someone liked a dare of Ark's. The next Review is also from thecakemasterofpanem. This one says:

(hopefully you know a few things about lord of the rings but if not CRAP oh  
well)  
GK: wear pink shudder shades and have a dance party with Thranduil  
Trellis: go fishing with Legolas even though elves hate fish  
All Members of Organization XIII: go to Mordor and taunt Sauron  
Teen Titans: try to take the ring away from Gollum  
Xemnas: kiss Arwen and then run away before Aragorn beats you up

G.K.: I was wondering when I would get to meet up with Thranduil again. (puts on pink sunglasses and goes to Thranduil's palace)

Trellis: (shrugs) (goes with Legolas fishing)

Organization XIII: (go to Mordor) You're going to fail!

Sauron: No. I will be successful.

Larxene: (smirks) Don't watch the end of the Lord of the Ring then.

*_With the Teen Titans_*

Beast Boy: You have _**got **_to be kidding me….

Cyborg: Just do it Beast Boy!

Beast Boy: (sighs) (turns into a mouse) (goes to where the Ring is laying on the ground) (slips through it) (carries it back to the Team) (changes back) (gives it to Robin) What do we do with it now?

Robin: I don't know. (sees Bilbo) (throws it to him)

Teen Titans: (leave)

*_With Xemnas_*

Xemnas: (gives Arwen a quick kiss on her cheek) (runs away)

*With G.G.*

G.G.: And I just barely watched The Hobbit….


	22. Chapter 22

_The next day…._

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: (rushes to the Computer) We've got two reviews!

Orko: (comes to the Computer) What do they say?

G.G.: The first one is from _the nobody 0_. (this catches some of the others' attention) It says:

Ok now for some tortur- I mean my review. *sweatdrops*  
Ok questions:  
G.G.: is really that easy to be on guard duty, just to ask?

Slade: what's your problem dude? You go around chasing teenagers *I am infact a teen* trying hurt them wearing a mask. Thats is being a bully and pedophile! I was surprised no one even said that to you and wanting kids to be your APPRENTICE yeah you a definite pedo. *spits on Slade*

Axel: what if I said I found a bodyguard for G.G. *evil smile*

Xion and Roxas: what were going through your minds as you fought each other?

Robin: why the heck are you obsessed over Slade in Teen Titans but on Teen Titans Go! *crappy show btw* you don't even think of him.

Dares:

Slade: I dare you to take off your mask and then hug the pedobear meme.

Xion and Roxas: I dare you to grab Sora by his spiky head and drag him to Ven in castle oblivion and awaken Ven.

After Roxas and Xion come back there is a knock on the door

G.K.: I dare you to answer the door. And keep it open

Its the pizza guy. I ordered 15 boxes of always stay warm pizzas of whatever flavor he likes best. And they always stay warm so he can always have fresh pizza.

Then pizza guy leaves revealing Vanitas!

Oh yeah axel that bodyguard I was talking about well I chose roxas and xion to revive Ven for a reason. Vanitas.

G.G.: I dare you to allow Vanitas to be your bodyguard and be around you 24/7 and you can't fire him unless I say.

Everyone (except G.G.): you cannot touch Vanitas or he has rights to kill you with his keyblade.

G.G.: If you an OC, yes. The Teen Titans were allowed because of Slade.

Slade: (shrugs) You really think that your words are going to hurt me…?

Axel: Then it's okay. I'm of a bodyguard enough for G.G..

G.G.: But if it comes to that, I have other back up besides the A.A.V. and my Stormtroopers…

Axel: (stares at her) You do?

Everyone else: You do?

G.K.: Who? My goblins?

G.G.: Nope. You guys will just have to wait for a dare that allows me to let my other bodyguards out.

G.K., Trellis, Axel, & W.G.: (pales)

G.K.: (stutters) Y-You don't mean…..!

G.G.: (smirks)

Xion & Roxas: (look at each other) That we didn't want to fight.

Robin: (suddenly appears) 'cause he didn't exist in Teen Titans Go. (disappears)

Slade: (suddenly disappears)

G.G.: (yells) Slade! Come back here!

Rest of the Cast & Vader: (surprised)

Axel: You _**want **_him to come back?

G.G.: …..No…

Roxas & Xion: (stare at G.G.)

G.G.: …Be quick.

_One hour later…._

Roxas & Xion: (return)

G.K.: (gets the door) (comes back carrying pizza)

Everyone: Pizza!

Vanitas: Guess who?

G.G.: (screams) (stutters) Thanks for sending him the nobody 0, but….

Axel: G.G. has a fear of _**him**_ too!

Vanitas: (suddenly disappears)

G.G.: If you're going to send backup, make sure it's an OC please!

Sidious: What does the next one say?

G.G.: The next one is from Mari Kazara and it says:

Again really funny.  
Could you have Axel sing Karaoke ?

Axel: (smirks) With pleasure. (pops a CD in) (sings _What makes you Beautiful_)

G.G.: (gapes at him when he's done)

Axel: (grins)

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: (rushes to the Computer) It's from Sunlit Shadows and it says:

(K dude, seriously, I'm not a scaredy cat... PUH-LEASE, don't make me "Meep"!  
I just don't get scared that easily!)  
(Me)  
Same difference, same thing! So shush! I WILL make you do humiliating and  
embarrassing dares, titans! EXCEPT RAVEN! SHE IS THE ONLY TITAN I WONT DARE!  
Slade, really? I dare... *looks up as if thinking* I dare for you to let  
everybody in this room (including me!) beat you up, fifty times, in their own  
way. And I mean separately beat you up.

_The next day…_

Slade:….. Ow!

Sidious: I can't believe you were beaten that easily!

Xemnas: _**He**_ got defeated that easily? _**YOU **_were dumped down the shaft in the end of Episode 6!

Slade: (gets up) At least _**I **_wasn't defeated by three kids and three _Disney _characters.

Xemnas: (glares at Slade)

G.G.: (sweatdrops) Technically, you were too. (comes up with a few idea) (to viewers) Which villain do you think is better? Sidious? Slade? Xemnas? Or Jareth?

G.K.: (whines) Why are you adding _**me **_to the list?

G.G.: (shrugs) I just want to see you votes for ya. And viewers? Out of all my stories (besides this one) which one should I update first?


	23. Chapter 23

_The next day…_

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: (rushes to the Computer with inhuman speed) (jaw drops) We've got six reviews!

Everyone: (stops what they're doing) (turn to G.G.) What?! (rush to the Computer with inhuman speed)

G.G.: The first one is from the nobody 0. It says:

Ok then I want to be a guard. As known as The X.  
Question:  
G.G.: oh we will find out.

Dares:  
Bob: I dare you to come back! And try to eat G.G. and bring your even more  
stronger and dangerouser friends Joe and John.

Joe and John: knock out A.A.V. and the stormtroopers.

Jessica: summon stormtroopers and A.A.V.

Lea: defeat John.

Axel: defeat Joe.

Vanitas: defeat Bob and save G.G.

Slade: I dare you to try to hurt G.G. and Stormtroopers are knocked out along  
with AAV

Vanitas: I dare you to drag Lea and Axel away from G.G.

Ven Roxas Xion: stop Vanitas.

Axel: rip off Slade's mask and defeat him.

Trellis: fight Jareth with your hands tied behind your back.

Luke fight sidious and win.

The X(me): run and attack Xemnas

G.G.: (slightly scared) Um….. Okay.  
Bob, Joe, & John: (knock out A.A.V., Rex, & Cody)

G.G.: (sweatdrops) How can I summon them if they are unconscious?!

Lea & Axel: (look at each other) (attack the dragons) (epicly win)

Vanitas: (who somehow got back in….) (defeats Bob) (starts walking towards G.G.)

G.G.: (backs away) Go away, Vanitas. I'm grateful that you saved me, but—(runs away) (runs into Slade)

Slade: (cracks his knuckles) (grinning under the mask) I'm going to enjoy this.

G.G.: (meeps)

Slade: (about to attack G.G.) (is knocked down by Robin)

Robin: (grins at G.G.)

G.G.: (breathes a sigh of relief) Thanks Robin!

Vanitas: (appears five feet behind G.G.) There you are! (walks a few steps before he jumps back when Javert suddenly behind front of G.G. with his sword out) (backs away for a second then starts walking forward) (is stepped on by a green T. Rex)

Beast Boy: (changes back to normal)

G.G.: Thank you Beast Boy! (gives him a hug)  
*_With Lea & Axel_*

Axel: (mutters) Where can he be?

Axel & Lea: (walk around the corner to see G.G. talking to Javert, Beast Boy, & Robin)

Axel: (yells) G.G.!

G.G.: (turns to see Axel running towards them) (stares at Axel as he stops to catch his breath) Where were you two?

Lea: (comes up behind Axel) Well, this place is _huge_! It could probably take hours just to get to the other side!

Beast Boy: Speaking of which, _is _this the warehouse from the fourth Indiana Jones movie?

G.G.: (grins) Yes.

Beast Boy: (cheers) Alright! Do you think that Ark thing is still here?

G.G.: (shutters) If it is, don't look for it. Remember what happened in the first movie?

Everyone present: (shutters)

Ven, Roxas, & Xion: (run in) (stare at the flat Vanitas)

G.G.: (jaw drops) Ven?! How'd you get here?!

Ven: (shrugs)

G.G.:… (takes out comlink) Naminè? Can you touch up the shield?

_One hour later…_

*_Back with the 'crew'*_*

W.G.: Are you going to defeat Slade?

Axel: (bored) Later.

Trellis: (hands tied behind his back) (eyes G.K. wearily) This is not going to be easy… (ends beating G.K. badly) Maybe not…

Luke: (grins) With pleasure. (beats up Sidious. A lot)

The X: You're mine! (attacks Xemnas)

Xemnas: (defects the attack) (wins)

Everyone else: O_O

G.G.: (turns back to the Computer) This is from Sunlit Shadows and it says:

(Me okay, it's only me unless I say so!)  
Hate to admit it, but my favorite villain is Slade. But... *turns to him* when  
I think about him, only one word comes to mind... *slams fist into palm*  
Torture. I dare for Slade to let anything happen to him (most likely hurting  
him) and he can't do anything about it. G.G, I think you should start feeling  
lucky right about now.  
Axel: Please? *points to Slade* Burn.  
Teen Titans: Did anybody else notice that Beast Boy is the only one without an  
r in his nickname? I mean, think about it! R-obin, R-aven, Sta-R-fi-R-e,  
Cybo-R-g! BB IS THE ONLY ONE WITHOUT AN R!

Slade: (to Xemnas, Sidious, & G.K.) Point for me.

Axel: (grins) With pleasure. (burns Slade)

Slade: …. I had it coming, right?

G.G.: (nods)

Slade: (leaves) (return ten minutes later, recovered)

G.G.: ….That is weird…..

W.G.: Yeah… It's so true though.

G.G.: The next review is from the nobody 0 again and this one says:

Um I got a question.

When G.G. wakes you all up, do you all sleep in different rooms or all  
together?

G.K.: At the apartment, we sleep in different rooms. Here, we sleep wherever.

G.G.: … Comforting….. The next review is from the nobody 0….

Axel: Again?

G.G.: (ignores him) and it says:

So wait G.G. how did you come up with all of this?

G.G.: I read LunaTheDragonSlayer's Kingdom Questioniare! and got the idea of this. The next one is from the nobody 0…

Sidious: Again?!

G.G.: (pretends not to hear him) And this one says:

If your wondering I like to reread this story and see what I have forgot. And  
see which chapters I have never reviewed on so more reviews!

I call this review trip down memory lane.

Ok G.G. is there going to be anymore bags for people to open. I like the fact  
Trellis is trying to be sneaking its kinda funny.

Axel: remember that date with Larxene? Well I wanna see that right here right  
now another date with Larxene with G.G. as your waitress.

G.K.: go on a date with Sarah.

Orko: eat as much ice cream as you can AGAIN!

Roxas: can you tell me the daily life that goes on around here?

Namine: were you in the bags?

G.G.: how did you put the organization in bags?

Everyone: DANCE COMPETITION!

G.G.: Sadly, no. It was kind of funny.

Axel: How can I forget? (shutters) (looks at Larxene)

Larxene: (glares at him) Do it and die.

Axel: (gulps)

G.K.: (grins) With pleasure. (leaves)

_Several hours later…_

G.K.: (returns)

Cast: (surprised) You're alive?!

Orko: It was W.G. the first time, but oh well. (starts eating a lot of ice cream)

Cast: (eye Orko wearily)

Roxas: Um, not much goes on. We watch TV, movies, play games, video games, and eat unless there's a review.

G.G.: Sad isn't it….

Naminè: No. G.G. asked me to come before she brought the bags in.

G.G.: (holds up a sleeping gas bomb & frying pan) (grins)

Organization XIII (except for the ones that are Cast Members): (grimace)

G.G.: Rex!

Rex: Yeah?

G.G.: Music please?

Rex: With pleasure. (presses button) (plays _Staying Alive_)

_Five minutes later…._

*_Axel, G.K., Xion, Demyx, Larxene, Rex, & Cody are the last ones standing_*

G.G.: (weakly crawls to the Computer) The next is from Ark. It says:

Ark:EVERYONE GETS ICE CREAM AND PIZZA! *ice cream and pizza rains from sky*

Slade is just weird, not really scary. Sidious... get a life. Xemnas, this is  
the only place ive ever heard of you, so idk, and Jareth, you are just creepy.

MORE PIZZA AND ICE CREAM! *Rains pizza and ice cream again*

Slade & Xemnas: …

Jareth: (sulks)

G.G.: (pats G.K. back)

Sidious: (angry) (scowls) How rude!

G.G.: (goes back to the Computer) The next one is from Goblin Girl's Cast Members (hides a grin) and it's says:

Xemnas and Jareth.

*smirks* guess who?

Sidious: _Goblin Girl's Cast Members_? Isn't that-?!

Everyone: (looks at G.G.)

G.G.: (grins) Bet ya wanna be nice to me now, right?

* * *

**Crew = Anakin, Obi Wan (the one from Episode 2), Padmè, Leia, Han, Chewie, 3PO, R2, Luke, Vader, Sidious, Maul, Dooku, Ventress, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Zexion, Saïx, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, G.K., G.G., W.G., Trellis, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Orko, and maybe Slade.**


	24. Chapter 24

_The next day…_

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: (wakes up) (looks at the Computer screen) (cheers) We've got five Reviews!

Everyone: (looks up from what they were doing) What?!

G.G.: The first one's directed at Roxas.

Roxas: What does that mean?

Axel: It means it's for you…

Roxas: Oh. What's it say?

G.G.: It's from supersexyghotmew95. It says:

Dear roxes do you like pie

Roxas: Well, (thinks) it's okay I guess, but I haven't had enough to say I like it.

G.G.: The next one is from Sunlit Shadows and it says:

Beast Boy: You are the only titan without an r in your nickname. Did you ever  
notice that?

Beast Boy: (randomly appears) No, I didn't know that. But….. that's really weird…. (disappears)

G.G.: The next one is also from Sunlit Shadows and this one says:

Teen titans: Okay so my TV has a password for some shows. The password is 4  
numbers and the it says go. Even thoug is not my password has four numbers and  
then it says go, and the end of the theme song it says 1234 go...

Teen Titans: (randomly appear) That's…. a really interesting coincidence. (disappears)

G.G.: (sweatdrops) (turns to the Computer) The next one is from Ark and it reads:

Ark:Orko, ive only seen He-man once. do you have magic? if so, turn Trellis  
into a bunny.  
Villains: I'm kindof sorry for insulting you. Kindof. So no dares for u guys  
this time :)  
Larxene: Superglue your feet to the ceiling and hang upside-down for the whole  
chapter. Again.  
Everyone: Torture Larxene if you want  
Larxene: Sing songs the entire time you are hanging  
Villains: *gives favorite foods*  
GK: Do whatever you want

Orko: I can do magic, but I'm not very good at it…

Xemnas, Slade, & G.K.: You're forgiven.

Sidious: (scowls)

Larxene: (upside down) (again) I'm really getting used to this.

Demyx: (grins) Marluxia, give me a hand.

Marluxia: (helps Demyx up to Larxene)

Demyx: (starts tickling Larxene's sides)

Larxene: (laughs uncontrollably) N-No! M-Mercy!

*_The Villains are happily eating their favorite foods_*

G.K.: (leans back in a chair)

G.G.: The next review is a long one from the nobody 0.

Everyone: (groans)

G.G.: (rolls eyes) And it says:

G.G. I want to thank you for putting that author's note at the end of the chapter. It helps me see all the people I want interrogate or torture, I mean question or dare.

Interrogation:

Orko I dare you to ask out Dree Elle!

Anakin and Darth Vader: are you two the same person?

Anyone who can answer(they do not have to answer my question or do a dare): Who is Darth Maul?

Obi Wan: how does it feel to the most awesome good guy in the star wars series.

Padmè: do you like Vader or Anakin better?

Leia: I read a joke about you on a app and it was completely messed up. You should plan REVENGE!

Han: I thought your name was Hand until now, sorry.

Chewie: you the epicest person ever big fan! *shakes hand*

3PO: are you the gold guy on Star Wars?

R2: do like flying around in that ship thingy spacecraft?(I haven't watched Star Wars since I was 10, about 5 years ago)

Luke: I always was inspired by you when I first saw you (I was about 6)

Sidious: hahahaha I reread you eating rocks! You're the emperor right?

Maul: who are you?!

Dooku: who are you?

Ventress: who are you?

Xemnas: so can I join? *repeatingly says can I?* I will do this every chapter until you say yes.

Xigbar: what's up?

Xaldin: is true that you were the chef for the organization?

Vexen: how experiments do you do in a day?

Zexion: if your the master of illusion can't you just sneak out of here?

Saix: dude I think you have more fangirls as Isa than Saix.

Demyx: people call you lazy I call you well rested.

Luxord: are you a good gambler?

Marluxia: do you feel you should be part of the cast?

Larxene: was Demy lazy too?

G.K.: do you like Sarah or what because I am confused O.o

G.G.: are you an Isa fangirl? do you know Silver Dawn?

W.G.: hey wassup?

AAV and Cody and Rex: have an epic battle!

Trellis: you made G.K. get owned!

Orko: do you like being on the cast?

Axel: how did you become to control fire but there wasn't a clue about with Lea.

Roxas: how do you remember your organization life if DiZ made you lose your memory?

Xion: if the tables were flipped with you and Roxas on your final battle what would be your words to a fading Roxas?

Slade: what made you a villain?

Tortures!:

Anakin: eat a rock  
eat another rock  
punch sidious in the face.

Obi Wan: punch Sidious in the face and slice him with your lightsaber.

Padme: punch a deer in the face.

Deer: think G.G. did it and chase her.

Leia: play all the Kingdom Hearts games!

Han: eat a ham!

Chewie: KEEP BEING AWESOME SAME WITH YOU YODA!

3PO: fight R2

R2: beat up 3PO

Luke: slice Sidious with your lightsaber!

Vader: beat up that 4 arm robot guy that was evil!

Sidious: cry like a baby

Maul: whoever you are punch whoever you hate the most in the face *whoever you are use you weapon to beat him up.*

Dooku: hug Ventress

Ventress: hug Dooku back

Xemnas: kiss every girl in this room or I will find the Ark and blow up everything *sorry The X but you die too* oh and the girls you kiss can all beat you down.

Xigbar: shoot Jareth with your arrow guns

Xaldin make The X a meal

Vexen: are you a fanboy for someone in this room.

Zexion: are you and Ienzo friends? If yes hug each other if no fight each other!

Saix: give Isa a brotherly hug.

Demyx: kiss Larxene.

Luxord: punch the X in the face.

The X: stop crying! Now go and try to beat up Slade.

Marluxia: use you Flower Power and make it rain flowers!

Larxene: kiss Demyx.

G.K.: tell G.G. what to do!

G.G.: beat up Jareth for trying to tell you what to do.

W.G.: attack and royally injure someone

Trellis: go to Emily and kiss her.

Axel: burn water! Find a way just do it.

Roxas: beat up Slade.

Xion: beat up Slade.

Robin: beat up Slade

Slade let everyone who wants to beat you up beat you up.

Orko: hit Jareth

*just a random question*

Hey G.G. I was thinking of buying a game called Fable wanna know if you played it and if its any good? Btw its for the original Xbox(still have mine!)

Orko: (grins) With pleasure! (leaves)

Anakin & Vader: (look at each other)

Anakin: Well, yes and no. The Fiction World considers us two different characters. But we do get each other's memories…

Everyone: (sweatdrops)

G.G.: … He's the Sith apprentice in Episode One.

Obi Wan: The one who killed my master. (glares at Maul)

G.G.: He's the red guy with the horns on his head?

Obi Wan: It feels good. But very stressful too.

Padmè: Um, I have to say it's a tie. Anakin's my husband, but at the same time Vader is my husband as well. And I kinda feel a little bad for him.

Anakin & Vader: (jaws drop(can't see with Vader)) What?!

Luke & Leia: Mom?!

G.G.: (adds Padmè to the list of people who feel bad for Vader)

Leia: ? I did not know of this but (shrugs) no biggie.

Han: (sweatdrops) …. It's okay…

Chewie: (growls in agreement)

3PO: Yes, I am! But I am not a 'guy'. I am a droid!

Han: (glares at Anakin) You're responsible for creating him, right?

Anakin: (shrugs)

R2: (beeps) _Yes. It's never too late to re-watch it…_

Luke: …. (smiles) Charmed.

Sidious: ….. Yes, I am…..

Maul: ….. I'm the apprentice in Episode One.

Dooku: I'm Sidious' apprentice in Episode Two and throughout the Clone Wars.

Ventress: I am Dooku's assassin. I work for him throughout the Clone Wars.

Xemnas: … I consider it… (glares at G.G.) ….. As soon as _**SOMEONE **_stops bugging me about their OC joining the Organization for a story of theirs.

Xigbar: (grins) Just the ceiling and the sky.

Xaldin: To a point, it's true.

Vexen: (puzzled) I don't know.

Zexion: If I could use my book, I could help everyone escape!

Saïx: (grits his teeth)… I don't care!

Demyx: (grins) I am!

Luxord: I'm called the 'Gambler of Fate' for a reason!

Marluxia: Sadly, no.

Axel: (coughs) Thank goodness!

Larxene: (smiles) Yes.

G.K.: (blushes)

G.G.: It's more than 'like'. In the movie, it clearly states, "But what no one knew, is that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl…" (grins)

G.K.: (glares at G.G.)

G.G.: No and no. Sorry, but my eye is on someone else.

W.G.: Nothing much.

*_Rex & Cody lose to A.A.V._*

Trellis: (grins) Yes. Yes, I did.

G.K.: (glares at Trellis)

Orko: (grins) Yep!

Axel: (clueless) ….What?

Roxas: I remembered everything from before (except for Xion), right before I destroyed DiZ's computer.

Xion: "I'll bring you back…"

Everyone (except Slade): More things than one!

Anakin: (eats two rocks) (punches Sidious)

Obi Wan: (punches Sidious and cuts Sidious' arm off)

Roxas & Xion: (scared for life)

G.G. & Axel: (cover Roxas & Xion's eyes to prevent further scarring)

Padmè: (punches a deer)

G.G.: (runs away from the deer)

Leia: (plays all the Kingdom Hearts games) Where. Is. Kingdom. Hearts. 3?!

Han: ….. O….kay….. (eats a piece of ham)

Chewie: (growls) _Okay._

Yoda: Remain awesome, I will.

3PO: I couldn't fight my best friend!

R2: (beats 3PO up)

3PO: (glares at him) You have been waiting for that, haven't you?

Luke: (cuts Sidious' other arm off)

Vader: (beats up Grievous)

Sidious: (cries) Wahhhhh! I don't have any arms!

Everyone else: Too bad! Deal with it!

Maul: (tries to punch Obi Wan but Obi blocks it)

Obi Wan: (beats Maul up epicly)

Dooku & Ventress: (awkwardly hug each other)

A.A.V.: (knocks out Dooku & Ventress)

Xemnas: (gives all the girls a kiss on the check)

Girls: (beat him up)

G.K.: (dodges Xigbar's shots) (barely)

Xaldin: (makes The X pasta)

Vexen: …. No.

Zexion: Technically, we're the same person. Long story.

Saïx: Never!

Demyx & Larxene: (kiss)

Luxord: (punches The X)

The X: (cries for a minute, then stops) (summons Keyblade and attacks Slade) (barely loses)

Marluxia: (snaps fingers)

*_Starts raining flowers_*

G.K.: G.G.! Get me a soda!

G.G.: (hits him with a frying pan)

W.G.: ….. I think this had gotten too violent, but (sighs) oh well. (reluctantly attacks G.K.)

Trellis: (doesn't know where she is)

Axel: (pores gasoline in water and throws a match in)

Roxas, Xion, & Robin: (beat Slade up)

Orko: (weakly hits G.K.)

G.G.: Um, sorry, no. (realizes something)

**Rule 3—**

**If you want a specific action, feel free to ask. Just keep it G.**

G.G.: ….. I think we just broke a rule….

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: Another Review!

Everyone: (slightly scared) What's it say?

G.G.: It's from thecakemasterofpanem and it says:

GG: capture every amulet character and put them in bags until someone gets  
curious enough to open them  
Organization XIII: capture the twilight characters, play chess with them, and  
then throw them back to wherever you got them from  
Everyone: all of you get thrown into the 74th Hunger Games and hide out or  
just get knocked out until somebody wins  
Axel: team up with Thresh and slaughter some dog mutts  
Han: swing around the warehouse with ur whip until someone tackles you by  
jumping into the air  
Everyone: try to tackle han as he swings around

G.G.: (bored) Too hard… and this place is crowded enough as it is!

Organization XIII: (glare at thecakemasterofpanem) You want us to capture our enemy?!

G.G.: (sweatdrops) ….. Yeah….. There's a huge rivalry between Twilight and other media… and the Hunger Games is in the Dominating Fiction World…..

Han: I have a whip? (pulls out a whip) I guess I do…..

*_Han swings around the warehouse until Leia catches him_*

G.G.: (tired) That's it for now… Keep reviewing!


	25. Chapter 25

_A few days later…_

G.G.: We've got four reviews….

Anakin: Slow week…

G.G.: (shrugs) Better than nothing.

*_Commander & N.F. (G.G.'s other Stormtroopers) enter_*

N.F.: Hey guys!

G.G.: What are you two doing here?

N.F.: We decided to come and help you guys!

G.G.: You guys aren't suppose to appear until several stories after _Cast Interviews_ and _Organization XIII_ _Goes Baby_!

Commander: I call fowl! W.G. & Orko aren't suppose to be in the Cast until the end of those stories. Not to mention that Rex & Cody haven't even made a first appearance in Organization XIII story!

Cody: Great job, Spoiler!

G.G.: …. He has a good point….

N.F.: (cheers) We're in!

G.G.: Let's just read the reviews…. The first review is from Ark and is says:

Ark:This is a bit confusing: The Lost ark from the indiana jones movie is in  
the warehouse, and my name is ark. Completely different, people!

Orko: Practice magic until you can turn trellis into a bunny  
Trellis: Be a bunny and eat a carrot  
Carrot that trellis eats: Be orange  
*milkman comes*  
Milkman: pull rope by door dumping milk on everyone  
everyone: be covered in milk  
AAV: Come out and dance in the milk  
*Pizzaguy comes*  
Pizzaguy: Dance in the milk and throw pizza at everyone  
Everyone: Catch the pizza in ur mouth  
Everyone: eat a chocolate covered rock except

GG: can i be a character please? please? PLEASE?!

Orko: I couldn't do that to my fellow Fantasy character!

G.K.: Funny, you seem to try out new spells on me whenever you can. (semi-glares at Orko)

Orko: (hides behind Trellis)

N.F.: (gets off the floor) Now **THAT** was random!

G.G.: ….. Reviewers, do you think Ark should be in this or any of my other stories?

Vader: (impatiently) What is the next review?

G.G.: Oh, right. The next review is from Shadowy Darklight. It says:

G.G., how could you take Axel away from- I mean, how could you like Axel? Aha,  
yeah... anyways, that's a rhetorical question, no need to answer.  
Dear Zexion: What is in that book that is so interesting? Manga? If it's  
Twilight, I can't have a crush on- I mean, I think I'd like you less. Yeah.  
That's what I meant to say.  
Dear Axel: In KH3 (OMG CAN'T WAIT) are you hoping that Roxas will come back? I  
know it's a longshot, but.. hope is irrational at times, right?  
Dear Saix: Why do you go berserk periodically? Are you just angry at the moon  
or something?  
Dear Xemnas: What did you do all that time in 358/2 Days beside blab on and on  
about Kingdom Hearts? What did you do when Roxas and the rest of the  
Organization were, well, doing all of your work for you?  
Dear Vexen: Make up a weird potion or experiment and test it out on a random  
member of the crew out there. It can't be lethal or otherwise stop the person  
from getting dared/questioned, though.  
Dear Roxas: Are you mad at Sora for being the original person?  
Dear Roxas, again: Are you mad at Riku and DiZ for kidnapping you and making  
you live through those 7 Days before having to fuse with Sora with no  
information or choice at all?  
Sorry if these questions/dare was said already.  
ShadowyDarklight

G.G.: (sweatdrops) O…kay…

Zexion: What book? And no, I don't like Twilight. Who does?

G.G.: (panics) Twilight?! (hides behind Lexaeus) Where?!

Xion: (yelps) (hides behind Lexaeus)

Trellis: (slightly hurt) (doesn't let it show)

Axel: Sure. In the game. But (points to Roxas) he's already here.

Saïx: No. I can't do it whenever I want. In fact—

G.G.: (quickly pulls out the button) You can't do it! If I press this button, you'll lose the ability to go berserk.

Xemnas: (crosses off _Saïx going Berserk_ off _Ways-To-Escape_ list)

Saïx: And no. I'm not angry at the moon.

Xemnas: Paperwork and paperwork.

G.G.: (coughs) And look at Kingdom Hearts.

Xigbar: (coughs) And play games in his hidden game room.

G.G.: (coughs again) And spend several hours in _**the**_ room…

Vexen: (starts working on a potion)

Everyone: (backs away) (none of them want to drink the potion)

G.G.: (whispers to the viewers) What do you think the potion will do?

Roxas: No. Yes.

G.G.: It's okay_, ShadowyDarklight. _The next review is from the nobody 0 and it says:

Whoops *sweatdrops* I forgot about the rule *sad face* so for my review no  
dare. I am really sorry G.G. for that. But I promised I would have a review  
for every chapter and I keep my promises.

Ok just one question

Xemnas if the OC is Jessica why not put her in she is AWESOME!

Oh btdubs, Xemnas your my fav villain, Jareth you were a close second.

G.G.: It's okay. You can still do dares. Just keep it G!

Xemnas: 'cause she want to take over the Organization…

G.G.: For the hundredth millionth time, I'm not after the Organization!

Xemnas: (doesn't believe her) (grins) Point for me!

G.K.: (sulks)

G.G.: (pats G.K.'s back) (goes back to the Computer) The next review is from Zenfen. It reads:

Hi all! I wanted to say I like this fanfic and alot of the characters you  
picked! Anyways on to the questions and dares!  
Xigbar : Because you are classified as a Space controlling nobody is it  
possible to turn everything upside down an have people standing on the  
floor(now a roof)? And if so I dare you to do that.  
GG: What made you chose Relane for Larxene's Somebody name?  
G.K: You are a awesome villain so I wanted to know how much magic do you  
possess?  
Oh and one last thing G.G , A.A.V , G.K yall are can all be unaffected by  
Xigbars space twisting? not exatly sure what its called anyways. Bye!

Xigbar: … What?

G.G.: I didn't choose it!

G.K.: I created the Labyrinth, I can grant any wish I want, and can turn children into goblins!

G.G.: … In other words, he can pretty much do anything he wants….. (whispers) Be careful what you wish for….

Sidious: What have you been doing for the past few days G.G.?

G.G.: (stares at Sidious a long time) I think you need to see a doctor.

Sidious: ? Why?

G.G.: Because after you read _The Father, _you may want to question your... ability with the Force.

Sidious: ?

G.G.: Check it out on my Favorite Stories list! Warning: It's long.

Axel: (looks up _The Father_ on Fan Fiction) (jaw drops) It's 64 chapters long!

Padmè: And the chapters aren't short either!

Everyone: (stare at G.G.)

G.G.: ... I finished it in a day.

Everyone else: (jaws drop) How?!

G.G.: (shrugs) Unfortunately for you guys, I'm a fast reader. Anyways, please keep reviewing!


	26. Chapter 26

_The next day…_

*_Computer beeps_*

G.G.: (looks at the Computer's screen) We've got four Reviews!

Orko: What do they say?

G.G.: The first one is from Shadowy Darklight. It says:

Mwahaha, I'm going to be a regular reviewer from now on. :3 I'm going to say  
this in advance, however: Sorry I don't do any dares/questions for the Star  
Wars people. I wish I could but I.. I.. I haven't really watched/read them,  
really, at all. D:  
I do know KH, tho!  
Axel: I dare you to play Minecraft with Roxas on Multiplayer.  
Roxas: I dare you to play Minecraft with Axel on Multiplayer.  
All the KH members except for Xemnas: I dare you to roast Xemnas.  
Xemnas: I dare you not to yell or shout at the KH members. Larxene: Why are you so mean to everyone? Is that your personality, or do you  
just hate everyone (besides Demyx)?  
ShadowyDarklight

Axel & Roxas: Minecraft?

Roxas: Um, I've played it once, but it was kinda boring. Sorry.

Xemnas: (begs) Please don't eat me!

Everyone else: (sweatdrops)

G.G.: ….. Xemnas… my respect for you is dwindling by the minute.

Everyone else: (gives G.G. a strange look)

Axel: You had respect for him?

G.G.: ….. Have you not read any of my stories?

Axel: …..

Larxene: Hey, I had no heart back then, remember? (Or at least I thought I didn't…)

G.G.: The next review is from Zenfen and it says:

Hey again all! Ok I got dares!  
G.K: I want you to make a confusing Maze, And put Sidious in it.  
Sidious: Find Your way out without cheating!

G.G.: I'm not sure that's possible.

G.K.: What? Me making a maze?

G.G.: No. Sidious doing something without cheating.

Sidious: I can do it!

_Ten minutes later…_

Sidious: (in the maze) (yells) I'm loooooooossssssstttttttt!

Everyone else (who are still in the warehouse and watching on a TV): (sweatdrops)

Dooku: Why did I follow him again?

Ventress & Maul: (shrugs)

G.G.: Should we have pity on him?

Everyone: Nah.

G.G.: (rolls eyes) The next review (smiles) is from Goblin Girl's Cast Members…

Everyone: (stare at her) (somewhat scarred)

Axel: You put a review in?

G.G.: (shrugs) There are no rules against it. This review says:

Ok,

I dare G.G., Demyx, Axel, Roxas, & Xigbar to watch Studio C Dana's Dead and  
reenact it.

I dare the Sith to watch Studio C Sidious Says So. Bye Sidious.

And I dare the Stormtroopers to show the time when N.F. hit his head on the bunker  
door in Star Wars Episode 4.  
And I dare N.F. to explain what happened.

G.G., Axel, Roxas, Demyx, & Xigbar: (go onto YouTube and watch it)

**(Reviewers, I highly suggest you watch the video before reading ahead)**

_Twenty minutes later…_

*_The setting is now similar to the stage for the Dana's Dead video_*

*_Demyx & Xigbar are sitting across from each other while Roxas is eating sea salt ice cream and looking at …. shoes_*

Xigbar: (drinking from a bottle of water)

G.G.: (nowhere to be seen)

Axel: (runs onto the scene) Guys, come quick! It's Dana!

Roxas: (stops looking at shoes and joins the group on center stage) What happened?

Axel: She's dead!

Xigbar: (spews water on Demyx) Dana's dead?!

Axel: As a doornail.

Roxas: What'd she do? (takes a bite of ice cream)

Axel: She was diving into a deep ditch and did a double flip.

Roxas: Dana deep ditch diving?—

Demyx: Roxas?

Roxas: No! I'm sorry! (goes back to the shoes)

Axel: (runs off the stage and back on) Guys, come quick! It's Dana!

Roxas: (rejoins group) What happened?

Axel: She's dead!

Xigbar: (spews water on Demyx again) Dana' dead?!

Axel: As a doornail.

Roxas: (swallows ice cream) What'd she do?

Axel: She was diving into a deep ditch and did a double flip.

Roxas: Dana deep ditch diving? Wasn't Dana digging Dug's garden?

Xigbar: No, Dilan digs Dug's garden – (messes up)

Roxas: (goes back to the shoes)

Axel: (runs off the stage and back on) Guys, come quick! It's Dana!

Roxas: (rejoins group) What happened?

Axel: She's dead!

Xigbar: (spews water on Demyx again) Dana's dead?!

Axel: As a doornail.

Roxas: What'd she do? (takes a bite of ice cream)

Axel: She was diving into a deep ditch and did a double flip.

Roxas: Dana deep ditch diving? Wasn't Dana digging Dug's garden?

Xigbar: No, Dilan digs Dug's garden – (messes up again)

Roxas: (returns to the shoes)

Axel: (runs off the stage and back on) Guys, come quick! It's Dana!

Roxas: (rejoins group) What happened?

Axel: She's dead!

Xigbar: (spews water on Demyx again) Dana's dead?!

Axel: As a doornail.

Roxas: What'd she do? (takes a bite of ice cream)

Axel: She was diving into a deep ditch and did a double flip.

Roxas: Dana deep ditch diving? Wasn't Dana digging Dug's garden?

Xigbar: No, Dilan digs Dug's garden. Dana digs Drake's garden! (fist pumps)

Axel: Yes, but then she went deep ditch diving. I drained the deep ditch, but didn't see Dana.

G.G.: (jumps out of the clothes rack) Dudes, don't despair! Dana didn't die deep ditch diving! She was trying to draw drowsy ducks down be dairy queen—(messes up)

**And here the writer thinks that this is taking too long and decides to stop… hopefully you guys watched the video…**

G.G., Axel, Roxas, Demyx, & Xigbar: (finish up the tongue twister)

Demyx: (soaked)

Everyone else: (laughing hard)

Xigbar: Nice, G.G.! (gives her a high five)

G.G.: (grins) I'm not done yet! (turns on the Sidious video on the big TV)

Sith: (watch the video) (sweatdrop)

Anakin: (trying not to laugh) I am never going to look at him the same again.

Luke: (pats Trellis' shoulder) Now I know what you meant by 'pulling a Sidious'.

Trellis: (pales at the memory)

Sidious: (enters the scene) I'm back! (sees the strange looks) What? (looks at the TV) Oh…. You saw the video….

G.G.: (evil grin) Sidious, did I mention that Stephen is on guard duty?

Sidious: (pales) No, you didn't.

G.G.: Well, I can get him. (moves to the phone)

Sidious: No!

The other Sith: (disappointment)

Yoda: (laughs)

Commander, Rex, & Cody: Our pleasure!

N.F.: Oh, come on!

Commander: (fast forwards Star Wars Episode 4 when the Stormtroopers are entering the room where 3PO & R2 are hiding in the closet (or whatever it is)) N.F.'s walking. Everything seems fine when, BAM! He hits his head.

Rex: Play that again!

Commander: With pleasure! (rewinds it)

N.F.: Come on!

*_Video plays again. Video shows N.F. hitting his head on the bunker door_*

Everyone: (trying not to laugh)

Commander: Okay, N.F., what happened?

N.F.: Cody's fog fogged up my blazer.

Cody: You're blaming it on me?!

G.G.: That actually makes sense.

Cody: What?! Why?

Commander: Is that what happened?

N.F.: Yes!

Cody: Name one time I ever am gaseous?

N.F.: All the time.

Commander: How about four other times? When we captured the _Falcon_.

TV: (plays the part where Darth Vader is examining the ship)

Vader: (on the TV) I sense something. A presence I have not felt since—(leaves)

TV: (show Cody trying to hide with the other troops)

Everyone: (looks at Cody)

N.F.: And the time when Princess Leia meets Commander Tarkin.

TV: (plays the part before _Alderaan _is destroyed)

Leia: (on the TV) I recognized your fowl stench when I was brought on board.

TV: (show Cody sneaking away)

Rex: Even on Hoth!

TV: (shows the part in the beginning of Episode 5 where we see Luke for the first time)

Luke: (on the TV) Hey, what's wrong? Ya smell something?

TV: (shows Cody hiding behind a snow mound)

Commander: Not once, but twice.

TV: (shows the part when Han sticks Luke's head in the dead animal's guts (don't know what they are called))

Han: (on TV) And I thought they smelt bad on the outside.

TV: (shows Cody inching to a snow mound)

G.G.: (grins) Go to YouTube and type in Star Wars Weekends Stormtrooper Skit before Stars of the Saga 5/18/12. It should be the first one on the list. The next review is from the nobody 0 and it reads:

Ok then  
I think he/she should be a character.  
G.G.: you should have a ROOM OF TERROR! Its filled with crazed fangirls,  
fanboys, and haters. That's should be a choice if they don't want to do a  
dare.  
Larxene: wear a pink dress and flirt with every guy.  
Larxene: why were you flirting with Axel in Kingdom Hearts CoM.  
Axel: why did it seem at the time you liked Larxene flirting with you?  
Xemnas: please let me be in the Organization! I have a keyblade, I will kill  
Heartless, and I wont try to take over! *kills Heartless and hands Xemnas  
Hearts* PLEASE!

G.G.: (glances at the others) That's kinda tempting.

Everyone: (scarred) (stare at G.G.)

Larxene: Flirt?! I was only doing it to make Demyx 'jealous'!

Axel: I hated it when she flirted with me!

G.G.: (drily) Thank you for bringing **_that_** up.

Xemnas: (eyes the nobody 0) No.

G.G.: (whispers to the nobody 0) Don't worry about that. He's just paranoid. See ya guys soon!


	27. Chapter 27

_Two days later…_

*_Computer beeps __**very**__ loudly_*

Everyone (except for G.G.): (holds their ears) Check it! Check it!

G.G.: (goes over to the Computer with her ears plugged) (checks it) (jaw drops)

Orko: (worried) What is it?

G.G.: We have seven reviews…

Everyone: (eyes widen) (some jaws drop) What do they say?!

G.G.: The first one is from supersexyghotmew95 and it says:

Dear roxes do you like pie

Roxas: (shrugs) It's okay. Not my favorite, but it's good.

G.G.: The next review is from Zenfen. It reads:

Hello once again. Few questions and a few dares  
Vexen: How is a raven like a writing desk?  
Xemnas: Did you ever talk to Ansem the Seeker of Darkness?  
Luxord: I dare you to try to outsmart the Cheshire cat  
Xemnas: I dare you to punch the person you hate the most.  
Everyone: Who do you see when you look at Xion

Vexen: (gives Zenfen a semi-glare) You have got to be kidding me…. I don't know.

Xemnas: Why would I speak to that good for nothing villain wanna be?

G.G.: Because Xehanort requires you to.

Luxord: (grins) Piece of cake.

G.K.: (glares at Luxord)

Luxord: (goes into a Corridor of Darkness to Wonderland)

_Ten minutes later…_

Luxord: (returns in tears)

Xemnas: (eyes G.G.)

G.G.: What'd I ever do to you?

A.A.V.: (appears behind G.G.) (threatens Xemnas with club)

All Star Wars Characters, Cast, all of Organization XIII, but Xigbar: Xion.

Xigbar: Sometimes Ventus, but mostly Xion.

G.G.: The next one is from Shadowy Darklight. It says:

I agree with the Room of Terror idea. Mwahahaha... XD  
Hmm... Axel: try making food for everyone present.  
Everyone else: You have to eat it, no matter what. Though, it might be good;  
who knows how good Axel is cooking, despite his passion for flames?  
Xemnas: Dye your hair pink and act all girlish.  
Everyone: I dare you to do a free-for-all paintball match.  
Everyone/Anyone: Remember when Vexen made that potion? Someone still has to  
drink it..  
Demyx and Larxene: Go bowling.

G.G.: Hmmmmmm… I'll think about it…

Everyone: (slightly scared)

Axel: (makes sandwiches for everyone but Xemnas and the Sith) (makes super burnt toast for them)

Everyone but Sith & Xemnas: (happily eat their sandwiches)

Sith & Xemnas: (grudgingly eat the toast)

Xemnas: (glares) Never!

G.G.: (pretends to be on the phone) Hi. Yeah, I want a couple of Rooms of Terror?

Xemnas: (grumbles) (dyes his pink) (in a girly voice) Hello everyone!

G.G.: …. I'm scared for life.

Xemnas: (magically changes his hair back)

G.G: (adds paintball match to the list of big challenges)

Everyone: (randomly points at someone)

G.G.: (sighs drinks the potion)

Stephen: (appears in a puff of smoke) (sees Sidious)

Sidious: (scarred) Hello, Stephen…

Stephen: (takes out lightsaber) (starts chasing Sidious)

Sidious: (screams like a girl)

Everyone: (sweatdrops)

Demyx & Larxene: (nods) Right after the Q&A.

G.G.: The next review is from Sunlit Shadows and it says:

*walks in, looking tired and plops onto the couch* Hey, guys. I've been at camp. But I'm back! *jumps up, automatically looking awake*  
Slade: *looks at him and blinks while crossing my arms* Seriously... why don't you just like, go die? I mean, your a forty something year old man. *everybody sees my eyes that look like red wolf/chihuahua eyes and they get nervous* You should really just leave people alone. Either that, or get a REAL life. Or at least become a better villain! Your crimes are just TERRIBLE! So, either step it up, or just STOP! *eyes suddenly become the biggest puppy dog eyes in history* Pwease?  
Robin: *looks to Robin, making my side ponytail sling around, points to Slade, and pounds my fist into my palm (my sign for "Sic 'Em!")*  
Larxene: *smirks and walks over her, lifting her in the air with my OWN levitating powers* I almost forgot about you! *crosses arms and gives a mad smile* You're lucky that I want to keep you alive. If not, well I wouldn't have to worry about Demyx getting back with you again! *smiles angrily even wider, showing my super sharp fangs and my eyes start turning even redder* You are so VERY lucky. *frowns, steps back and blinks, my eyes turning soft red again and looks back at Larxene, who is on the floor now* OMG, Larxene I am SOOO sorry! I... it was my inner demon! *helps her up* Again, please forgive me, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Plus, I don't only like Demyx, I also like Axel! *slaps hand over mouth so hard it makes a big WHAP! Sound* Did I just say that?

Slade: (appears) Do you not fully understand them?

Robin: (appears and starts to fight Slade)

Slade & Robin: (disappear into the depths of the warehouse)

Larxene: (sweatdrops) … O….. kay?

G.G.: (glares at Sunlit Shadows) The next review is from the nobody 0. It says:

Crap! Oh well Xemnas your loss.  
Now, one question, G.G., they should be able to have an option dare torture or  
Fanboy/Fangirl/(this one is mainly for Xemnas)Hater torture.

Dares:

Demyx: go to a rock concert and play country music.

Axel and G.G.: sing Remind Me!

Xemnas: (if G.G. put in the Room of Terror) put glue all around your body and  
jump in the room of terror and stay for 10 minutes, (G.G. you might need an  
ambulance) see Xemy that's what happens when you tell me no

Xemnas: (pales)

G.G.: (secretly starts building Rooms of Terror for everyone)

Demyx: (pales) T-That may have to wait until after the Q&A…

N.F.: Come on, Demyx. Country music is pretty good. Here let me show you. (press button) (Taylor Swift's _We Are Never Getting Back Together _startsplaying)

Rex & Cody: (hold their ears) Stop that song! (scream)

Commander: Turn it off! Turn it off!

N.F.: (presses button) (song stops)

Commander: Why do you even have that on your playlist?

N.F.: 'cause it's a nice song! (starts singing the song a little off pitch)

Rex: Stop! And besides, it's _Wee are never ever getting back together!_

Commander & N.F.: (surprised)

Cody: (nods) He's right.

Commander: (alarmed)

Rex, Cody, &N.F.: (start singing the song again)

G.G. & W.G.: (start singing along)

Commander: Stop!

G.G., W.G., Rex, Cody, & N.F.: (still singing)

Commander: Stop!

G.G., W.G., Rex, Cody, & N.F.: (still singing)

Xemnas: (yells) **_ENOUGH!_**

Everyone: (startled)

G.G., W.G., Rex, Cody, & N.F.: (stop singing)

G.G.: (eyes wide) (points at Xemnas) You just showed emotion!

Axel: Which "Remind Me" song?

G.G.: (whispers to the nobody 0) Wait just a little longer… (out loud) The next review is from PaRAnorm04 and it reads:

Alright, I'm back! ( Get's no applause what-so-ever xD )  
Goal : Review each chapter with a dare or question!  
Today! QUESTION TIME ! ( If I don't ask everyone, totally sorry! Maybe some  
dares next time :D )  
Roxas : Do you like waffles :3? ( Watch the video if needed!)  
Xion : How did it feel when you first wielded the keyblade?  
Axel : What did you do with that WINNER stick Roxas left anyway :P?  
Xemnas : What would you do if anyone could take over the Organization?  
Rex and Cody : Can you guys show me how to be a storm trooper?! I might need  
it for...social reasons.  
G. G. : How fast can you read a page :D? And you got a pretty awesome Cast and  
Com.! Makes me jelly :3! If I we're there I would probably eat all the  
pudding...  
Anyway! Since I'm reaally happy, stuffed DANGOS FOR EVERYBODY! ( Clannad  
reference XD )  
*Throws one accidently in G.K.'s face* Oops...Later!

Roxas: Yes!

Xion: It was….. amazing.

Axel: You mean this? (pulls out _WINNER_ stick)

Roxas: (surprised) You haven't used it yet?

Axel: (shrugs) I'm still saving for that tissue dispenser.

G.G., Roxas, & Xion: (sweatdrops)

Xemnas: Do everything possible/ impossible to get it back.

Sidious: (hides plans to take over the Organization)

Rex & Cody: (look at each other) (look back at PaRAnorm04) Sure, kid.

G.G.: (shrugs) Depends on the page. But I can usually read a 500 page book in a school day (6 hours).

G.K.: (glares)… Ow.

G.G.: (hides a smirk) The next review is from thecakemasterofpanem. It says:

trellis, the only reason you won't kiss Emily is because you're a coward. you  
have no problem getting a huge scar on your face (find out how you got it in  
my story Secrets of the Void) but you can't kiss a girl. BOOO MAN UP!

Trellis: …. I feel so loved…..

G.G.: (grins) Hey reviewers! Ask the Stormtroopers about their playlists. And please feel free to ask us about our daily lives. Also, should we have a karaoke night?


	28. Chapter 28

_Two days later…_

G.G.: (checks the Computer) We've got seven reviews!

Everyone: (rushes to the Computer) (crowd around it)

Leia: What do they say?

G.G.: If I could see the screen, I could tell you…

Everyone: (back away from the Computer)

G.G.: The first review is from the nobody 0. It says:

Me: YES KARAOKE NIGHT!  
Axel: my OC Sky has informed me it the Carrie Underwood and Brad Paisley.  
G.G.: *whispers* I am sending Sky to help make Rooms of Terror.  
Roxas: dude I totally have a song for you and Xion.  
Xion: hey.  
Xemnas: oh yeah I have a story where my OC Organization vs your Organization.  
We win. Oh yeah Xaldin and Xigbar, Sky would like to let you know his nobody,  
Xinek (thought his name was Nike) thought you two were the strongest besides  
Axel Xion and Roxas.

Zexion: I dare you to use illusions to torture Xemnas.

G.G.: I dare you to read my story OC Organization XIII: the keybladers.

Larxene: I always thought you were one of the prettiest ladies in Kingdom  
Hearts. *kisses Larxene's hand.*

Axel & G.G.: (pales)

G.G.: W-We (gulps) We looked it up and…

Axel: Sorry, but that song is kind of in the PG-13 rage.

G.G.: Don't worry, the nobody 0. We'll do a good G edited song just for in the Karaoke Night Special just for you.

Roxas: Okay, but make sure it follows the rules.

Xion: Hey, but what **_are_** the rules?

G.G.: You'll at the end of the chapter.

Xemnas: (pales) (gets angry) We'll see about that!

Xigbar & Xaldin: Thanks.

Zexion: (grins)

Everyone else: (scared)

Zexion: It'll be my pleasure. I've been waiting to this a very long time. (opens his book)

Zexion's book: (turns big and evil-like)

Xemnas: (screams like a girl)

*_To everyone else, all Zexion did was throw his book on the floor_*

Everyone else: (sweatdrops) ?

G.G.: (reads it) (gets dizzy)

Larxene: (blushes)

G.G.: (love triangle alert goes off in her head)… Moving on… The next review is from Zenfen. It says:

Hello all! Yes you should have a karaoke night! I also don't understand why  
people pick on Slade hes not a bad villain well i guess villains are suppose  
to be bad... And he gets out shined by Mad Mod but that's beside the point.  
Luxord: Sooo how'd trying to outsmart the Cheshire cat go?  
Xemnas: You do know that Villan wannabe is you right? You just called your  
self a villain wannabe...  
Sidious: I dare you to attempt to walk on your hands for 20 minutes and if you  
fail you have to try again.  
G.K: Put Demyx in a invisible box.

Slade: (appears out of nowhere) Point for me. (disappears to who knows where)

Luxord: (miserable) Badly…..

Xemnas: (glares) … No…. I didn't….

Sidious: (tries to stand on his hands) (doesn't last a second) (tries a hundred times in less then ten minutes before G.G. has pity on him)

G.K.: My pleasure. (snaps fingers)

Demyx: (hits on the box's invisible walls) Hey! I don't want to be a mime!

G.G.: The next review is from PaRAnorm04 and it says:

Rex and Cody : Heeeeck yess! When can I start?! :D?!  
Alrighty DARE TIME! Bum-BUM-BUUUM  
Demyx : I challenge you to a GUITAR HERO SOLO wiiiiith... Spongebob. Yes. I  
said it. He plays a mean one in his movie.  
Xemnas : Glue a Twilight Sparkle plushie to your head, while singing the  
opening to My Little Pony FIM. ( Others are allowed to use earmuffs if  
intended)  
StormTroopers : Play your playlist into the Karaoke machine. Anybody who hates  
the songs have to sing.  
Everyone : Gangnam Style LIKE YOU'VE NEVER GANGNAM STYLED BEFORE!  
Some of these are kind of lame and short, but this is just beginning ( cue  
evil laughter only to be interrupted by choking )

Rex: Whenever you want. Just clear it with your parents and Commander.

Demyx: (gets out of the invisible box) (epicly beats Spongebob)

Spongebob: (snaps his fingers) Awww man!

W.G.: Wrong show!

Spongebob: (disappears)

G.G.: (glares at the spot where Spongebob was standing)

*_Everyone puts earmuffs while Xemnas sings the painful song_*

All the Stormtroopers (except for N.F.): (put their songs in)

G.G.: Um… I have a confession to make….. I have never really heard the Gangnam Style song before…..

Everyone: (stare at her)

G.G.: (raises her hands) I know. I know…. I'm deprived… AAAAAAAAAnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddddd the next review is from Sunlit Shadows. It reads:

*screams* DON'T HURT ME! *screams and hides in a pillow fort from G.G*  
(peeking out from behind the pillows) Somebody... help... I have a girl out to  
get me... help? *a girl who looks a LOT like Raikou in human form comes in*  
(That girl that I said up above )  
Oh, shush, Sun. *plops on couch* Not like you have anything to worry about!  
(A girl who looks a LOT like Suicune in human form)  
*walks in* Yeah! Entei just broke up with her! *points to the other girl who  
is rubbing her forehead and flipping her small purple cape back*  
(Me)  
*eyes widen, and I jump up, making the pill,ow fly far across the room*  
SUICUNE?! RAIKOU?! (Oh yeah, they're Pokemon.) WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
(Raikou)  
*rolls eyes and rolls onto her back* Because Suicune was right. Entei broke up  
with me. *puts pillow on her face and screams*  
(Suicune)  
... *stares at Raikou* Why did I ever have to put you and Entei into the same  
group?...  
(Me)  
*plops between them on the couch* Who knows? *looks to G.G* Now you wanna mess  
with me? I got two legendary Pokemon on my side!

G.G.: (dully stares at Sunlit Shadows) (presses button on her bracelet) Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: (appears)

Mew: (appears)

Zoroark: (appears)

*_A whole lot more Legendry Pokemon (including Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, & Arceus) appear_*

G.G.: Are you sure you want to play that game?

*_All the Pokemon disappears_*

G.G.: The next review is from Ark and it says:

Ark:Im bored. G.G., put in the terror room(s) no excuses. And everyone go in.  
For as long as you can take it. The person who can stay in the longest without  
having a mental breakdown gets The thing they want most as long as it fits  
with G.G.'s rules. And Stormtroopers and A.A.V.: you don't have to go in the  
terror room, be on standby to get anyone out who gets a mental breakdown.

G.G.: You're in luck. The rooms are ready.

Everyone: What?! _Rooms_?!

G.G.: (grins) One for everyone! Everyone in!

_Ten minutes later…_

*_Twenty or more doors in a row with the different names of the characters on them_*

G.K.: (glances at G.G.) One room for every one of us?

G.G.: (nods) Yep.

N.F.: There are no rooms for us Stormtroopers or A.A.V.!

G.G.: (stares at N.F.) You **_want_** a room?

N.F.: (thinks for a second) On second thought, no.

Commander: And besides, who's going to get them out when the Fans/Haters become too much for them?

Rex: Not that you'd stand a chance against them anyway.

N.F.: (glares at him)

G.G.: Everyone, go into your room!

*_Everyone goes into the room with their name_*

_One minute later…._

Larxene, Demyx, 3PO, & Chewie: (run out of their rooms)

Commander: Too much for ya?

3PO: I'll say! They were some of the rudest people I have ever met!

Larxene: (huffs) I didn't know that I had **_that_** many haters….

Demyx: (whimpers) My fans were scary….

Chewie: (grows) _I have a wife!_

_Ten minutes later…_

Luke: (runs out of his room) Too….. many!

Leia: (blasts at the fans as she runs out of her room)

Everyone else (who are not in their rooms): (jaws drop)

Leia: (blows bangs out her face) I tried to be nice…

_Five minutes later…._

Anakin: (gets thrown out of his room)

Obi Wan: (runs out of his room)

_Twenty seconds later…_

The rest of Organization XIII (except for Vexen, Roxas, & Xion): (run out of their rooms)

Vexen: (cries for help from his room)

Commander: Come on men!

*_run to Vexen's room, but A.A.V. stops them_*

Commander: Are you sure A.A.V.?

A.A.V.: (nods)

N.F.: But-!

A.A.V.: (breaks the door down) (rushes into Vexen's room)

*_Stormtroopers watch as A.A.V. epicly saves Vexen_*

A.A.V.: (comes out with Vexen)

Vexen: (weakly looks up at A.A.V.) I have so much more respect for you now…..

Everyone else: (gape)

_Two minutes later…_

G.K.: (yelps) (runs out of his room)

*_In Trellis' room_*

Random Fangirl: Are you and Emily going to be, like, end up together in the next book?!

Trellis: Um, I don't know. Besides, I don't like her like that…

Fangirls: (glare at Trellis)

Trellis: (gulps)

_Ten seconds later…_

Trellis: (runs out of his room) I should **_not_** have said anything…..

Everyone else: ?

Padmè: (walks casually out of her room)

Anakin: (worried) Are you alright?

Padmè: Yeah.

Anakin: What about the haters?

Padmè: What haters?

*_If any of them went into the room, they would see a pile of beat up people in the far corner of the room_*

Orko: (flies out of the room) Ahhhhhh! (collides into N.F.)

N.F.: Orko! Are you okay?!

Orko: (groans) I had no idea that many people liked me that much…..

_Five minutes later…_

Han: (stumbles out of his room) (falls down)

Leia: Han! (runs over to him) Are you okay?!

Han: …. Wow….

R2: (beeps)

3PO: What are you doing here? Why aren't you in your room?!

R2: (beeps) _What room?_

Everyone present: (hear all the Sith(except for Vader) scream in absolute terror)

Commander: Troops! Follow me!

Stormtroopers: (go to the Siths' room) (stops at the sound of torture)

Commander: A.A.V.! You have to help them!

A.A.V.: (shakes head no)

N.F.: Eh, might as well.

Commander: Our **_bosses_** are in there!

N.F.: I thought Vader was our boss.

Commander: The Emperor is also our boss!

N.F.: Eh, who cares?

Cody: (agrees)

Rex: Well, no Emperor means no work.

Commander: Good point.

_Five minutes later…_

Roxas & Xion: (runs out of their rooms)

Xion: They got too rough!

_Ten minutes later…_

W.G.: (walks out of her room)

Axel: Are you alright?!

W.G.: (shrugs) No one was in there. I just came out because I was bored.

_One hour later…_

Vader: (calmly walks out of his room)

W.G.: (stares in wonder) How was your room?

Vader: Just fine…

Commander: (looks in Vader's room to see a bunch of frightened fans)

_Four hours later…_

Roxas: (worried) Is G.G. okay?

Axel: Don't know… (silently worried)

N.F.: She could be in trouble!?

Stormtroopers: (storm into G.G.'s room) (stare at G.G.)

G.G.: (too busy playing DS to notice)

_Ten minutes later in the normal room…_

Anakin: (jaw drops) You had no Fan/Haters at all?!

G.G.: (shrugs) No one knows about OCs well enough to have Fan and/or Hater groups.

Anakin: (grumbles) …. Maybe that's a good thing…..

Vader: (breathes a sigh of relief)

G.G.: The next review is from Shadowy Darklight. It says:

Wait.. now I can see the chapter! Yay! My reviews will carry on!  
Karaoke! hahaha.. .yup! I like the idea!

Xion: Why did you sacrifice your life for a boy you didn't even know? (Sora)  
Xaldin: Bake a cake!  
Zexion: Who's your best friend in the Organization?  
Axel: Sing Fire Burning by Sean Kingston!  
Marluxia: Cosplay as a Roserade from Pokemon! (Look it up if you need too)  
Larxene: Cosplay as a Raichu from Pokemon! (Look it up if you need too)  
Xemnas: Can my character be in Organization XIII? Pleeeeeease? lol, I already  
know what your answer if going to be, but I want to make you mad. :3  
Axel: How did you feel when Roxas left the Organization?  
Lexaeus: I dare you to talk a lot for two chapters.

Xion: I was a part of him to begin with!

Xaldin: (bakes a big cake) (hands a piece to everyone)

Zexion: I'd have to say Lexaeus.

Vexen: This is the respect I get.

G.G.: Golden Rule, Vexen!

Vexen: (mutters)

Axel: (sings _Fire Burning_)

Marluxia: (dresses up as Roserade)

Larxene: (dresses up as Raichu) (glares at Shadowy Darklight)

Xemnas: (glares at Shadowy Darklight)

Axel: Sad, I guess. Mostly because he was the last to leave…

Lexaeus: …..What's there to talk about?

G.G.: (gives Lexaeus doughnuts)

Lexaeus: (smiles) Thank you.

Axel: (grumbles)

G.G.: (gives Axel doughnuts)

Axel: (happy)

G.G.: (sees all the of others' sad faces) (gives everyone doughnuts) The next review is from thecakemasterofpanem and it reads:

Everyone: what do you do when you're not getting dared or asked questions  
Trellis: sorry im a jerk but ur my favorite amulet character and i ship  
tremily. and another thing: arent you supposed to be helping her kick your  
dad's butt? (book 6 isn't out yet but im pretty the climax is book 6) you  
admitted you're a terrible stonekeeper so you need to go train  
Stormtroopers: what is the genre of music you listen to most often?  
Everyone besides star wars characters (cuz they don't deserve it unless they  
want to): sing ur favorite song  
GK: i pick song for you so you sing fireflies by owl city  
(and this is for no one in particular but do you think i should start role  
playing?)

Males: Watch TV, play video games, duel each other.

Females: Same and read, and do nails and/or hair.

Trellis: I don't support that particular shipping….

G.G.: I do!

Trellis: And I can do whatever I want…

Stormtroopers (except N.F.): Mostly rock-like songs.

N.F.: Any nice song.

Stormtroopers: (groan)

Rex: Your song choices are the worst!

N.F.: Hey! My songs are nice!

Cody: Oh, like this song? (presses button on N.F.'s thing)

_Oh, my, my this here Anakin guy. Maybe Vader someday later. Now he's just a small fry…_

N.F.: (stops song)

Vader: (glares at N.F.)

G.G.: (eyes widen) N.F.! Run!

N.F.: (runs)

Vader: (chases him)

G.G.: (writes down to have everyone sing their favorite song on Karaoke Night) (puts _Fireflies_ on G.K.'s song list) (to thecakemasterofpanem) What do you mean?

G.K.: And we are done!

Roxas: Wait! G.G.'s has to tell the Viewers/Reviewers the Karaoke rules!

G.G.: It's really simple. Disney songs and keep it G. Like Fireflies. In short, make sure the song is something that you'd let a kid listen to. And please, if it's a Disney song, please put the song title and movie. For a regular song, please put song title and artist name. Happy Song Picking!


	29. Chapter 29

_Next Friday Night…_

Ark: (mutters) One more wire…..

*_Everyone wonders how he got there_*

T.V.: (beeps) READY FOR KARAOKE!

G.G.: (grins) (yells) Hey guys!

Everyone: (look up from what they were doing) What?

G.G.: The Karaoke machine is ready!

G.K.: (jumps up) Who is going first?

G.G.: One sec. (checks reviews) Okay. To start off, let's bring up an old review from thecakemasterofpanem. Near the end it states:

Everyone besides star wars characters (cuz they don't deserve it unless they  
want to): sing ur favorite song  
GK: i pick song for you so you sing fireflies by owl city

G.G.: Who wants to start off?

W.G.: (raises hand) Oh, oh! Me!

G.G.: (hands W.G. the mic.)

W.G.: (starts singing _Dynamite_ by _Bruno Mars_) _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying A-O! Come on let's go! I want to celebrate and live my life saying A-O! Come on let's go!... _(finishes the song)

G.G.: Who's next?

Axel: (shrugs) I'll go. (goes up on stage) (starts singing _Stand Out _from _A Goofy Movie_) _Stand Out! Above the Crowd! Even if I got to shout out loud! 'til mine is the only face you'll see! Gonna stand out… 'til ya notice me. _(finishes the song)

Larxene: Hmmm….. It seems to me that it's more than just a song.

Axel: (blushes)

G.G.: Who wants to go next?

G.K.: (points to G.G.) You.

G.G.: (surprised) Me? Why me?

G.K.: 'cause you were the one who came up with all this.

G.G.: (stutters) B-but I have too many favorites!

G.K.: Just pick one!

G.G.: (evil smile) Okay… (goes up on stage) Anyone is free to sing along.

Everyone else: ?

G.G.: (starts singing _Stuck Like Glue _by _Sugerland_)

*_Many of the females are singing along while many of the males are either starring in horror or holding their ears_*

G.G.: (singing) _I'm stuck on you. Wo-wo-wo Stuck like glue. You and me baby we stuck like glue. _(finishes the song) (beams)

G.K.: Um, don't you and Axel have to sing a duet for the nobody 0?

G.G.: Oh yeah.

Axel: (comes back up on stage)

G.G. & Axel: (start to sing _Need You Now_(kid friendly edited) by Lady Antebellum) _It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now, and I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now! _(finish song)

*_An hour later, everyone (except the Star Wars characters and G.K.) sings their favorite song_*

G.K. (gets up on stage) (starts to sing _Fireflies _by _Owl City_) _I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'cause everything is never as it seems. _(finishes the song) (smiles evilly)

Cast: (think) _Uh, oh._

G.K.: I believe I have another song to do. (starts to sing _Dance Magic Dance _from the Labyrinth) _I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry! What could I do? My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue! Nobody knew—What kind of magic spell to use!_

Cast Members: (holding their ears like their lives depend on it)

G.K.: (finishes the song)

G.G.: The next review is from Zenfen. It says:

G.K: I dare you to put demyx back in the invisible box and put sidious in a invisible box. Feel free to do what ever to sidious after you put him in the box(muahahaha). I know i said put demy in a box already but i really dislike demyx and his water.  
Xemnas: Your my number 1 favorite Organization member so really i dont think some of the dares you get you deserve... Anyways how many times have you been annoyed by the other Organization members? And who do you wish you could just destroy?  
Trelis: Sorry to say i don't know about your book but from what i gathered i think this dare will be fun for you atleast i hope im right.. I dare you to spend 10 minutes in a room with 5 Emilys in it.  
Larxene: Your my second favorite organization member (I used you in the Kingdom hearts 358/2 game _) So i wanted to know why all your knives are (I think) are french?

G.K.: (snaps fingers)

Demyx & Sidious: (trapped in invisible boxes)

Xemnas: About ten or twenty times a day. Demyx.

Demyx: (cries)

G.G.: (would pat his back if he wasn't in the invisible box)

_One minute later…_

Trellis: Kill me now.

All Emilys: (glare at him)

_Ten minutes later…_

Trellis: (crawls out of the room covered in bruises)

Larxene: (blinks) They are? (looks at them) I didn't know that.

W.G.: Who's next?

G.G.: The next review is from the nobody 0. It says:

Roxas sing beautiful soul. (Chose it cause your voiced Jesse McCartney. If you do not know look it up.)  
Xion: Blown away by Carrie Underwood.  
Xemnas: If Heaven wasn't so far away Justin Moore  
G.G. and Axel: since that song is above G I will give you another song. (Kissed You) Goodnight Gloriana.  
Marluxia: 1994 Jason Aldean  
Xigbar, Xaldin and Zexion: Cruise Florida Georgia Line ft Nelly.  
Vexen: Dirt Road Anthem Jason Aldean.  
Leaxeus: Bait a Hook Justin Moore  
Saix(in your Isa voice): For You Kieth Urban  
Luxord: Wagon Wheel Darius Rucker  
Demyx: Water Brad Paisley  
Larxene: Good Girl Carrie Underwood

Roxas: (sings) _I don't want a pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and you're beautiful soul! _(finishes the song)

Xion: (goes up on stage) (sings) _There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to watch the sins out of that house. There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past. Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away! _(finishes the song)

*_Everyone else is amazed_._ Cast included_ *

Xemnas: (gets up on stage) (sings) _If heaven wasn't so far away I'd pack up the kids and go for the day. Introduce them to their grandpa. Watch 'em laugh at the way he talks. I'd find my long lost cousin John.  
The one we left back in Vietnam. Show him a picture of his daughter now. She's a doctor and he'd be proud. Then tell him we'd be back in a couple of days In the rear view mirror we'd all watch 'em wave  
Yeah, and losing them wouldn't be so hard to take If heaven wasn't so far away._ (finishes the song)_  
_*_Everyone stares at him_*

*_Some of the females have tears in their eyes because of the sad song_*

G.G. & Axel: (hop up on stage) (sing) _I turned off the car. Ran through the yard. Back to your front door. Before I could knock, you turned the lock, and met me on the front porch. And I kissed you, goodnight. And now that I've kissed you, it's a good night good night baby goodnight. _(finish the song)

Marluxia: (gets up on stage) (sings) _How 'bout a night to remember and a fifth of a goose. 'bout to bust out my honky-tonk attitude. A little feel good you ain't ever felt before. I'm talking 1994. _(finishes the song)

Everyone else: (sweatdrops)

Xigbar, Xaldin and Zexion: (go up on stage) (sing) _I got my windows up and the radio up. Get your radio up. _(finishes the song up)

Vexen: (gets up on stage) (sings) _Memory lane up in the headlights, it's got me reminiscing on them good times. I'm turning off of real life, driving that's right, I'm hitting easy street on mud tires. _(finishes song up)

*_Everyone tries not to stare_*

Lexaeus: (climbs up stage) (clears his throat) (sings) _Does he drive the interstate or does he take them ol' back roads? _(finishes the song) (ignores everyone staring at him)

Saïx: (looks at the song) …..No.

G.G.: But you have to!

Saïx: No.

G.G.: Okay then, (starts dragging him to his 'room')

Saïx: Okay! Okay! I'll sing!

G.G.: (lets him go)

Saïx: (gets up on stage) (sings) _If it came down to it, could I take the bullet, I would. Yes, I would for you. _(finishes the song up)

Organization XIII (& some of the Cast): (gape at him)

Axel: Err-nice singing, Saïx.

Luxord: (hops up on stage) (sings) _I lost my money playing poker so I had to leave town, but I ain't turning back to living that old life no more. _(finishes the song)

Xigbar: (smirks) You're giving up poker, Luxord?

Luxord: (scowls)

Demyx: (hops up on stage) (brings his sitar out) (sings) _Inflatable pool full of Dad's hot air. I was three years old, splashing everywhere and so began my love affair with water. _(finishes the song up)

Larxene: (goes up on stage) (sings) _Hey, good girl, with your head in the clouds, I bet you I can tell you what you're thinking about. You'll see a good boy, gonna give you the world, but he's gonna leave you crying with your heart in the dirt. _(finishes the song)

G.K.: What's the next review say?

G.G.: The next review is from Shadowy Darklight. It says:

Xemnas: Sing "Do You Like Waffles?" by Parry Gripp  
Axel: Sing "Here Comes the Sun" by the Beatles  
Organization XIII: Sing "Not One of Us" from Lion King 2: Simba's Pride  
Lexaeus: Sing "The Song that Never Ends" ...I don't know the original creator, but just look it up on Google, you should find it.  
Larxene: Sing "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Hercules  
Marluxia: Sing "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from the Little Mermaid  
Demyx, Xigbar, and Zexion: Sing "Hakuna Matata" from the Lion King and/or the Lion King 1 1/2 (Demyx as Pumbaa, Xigbar as Timon, and Zexion as Simba)  
Roxas: Sing "Golden Slumbers" by the Beatles

Happy song singing!

G.G.: You are up Xemnas. (tries to hide a smile)

Xemnas: (grumbles) (gets on stage) (sings) _Do you like waffles? Yeah, we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah, we like pancakes! _(quickly finishes the song)

Organization XIII, Cast, & several others: (laughing)

Xemnas: (scowls)

Axel: (goes up on stage) (sings) _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say, it's alright._ (finishes the song)

Organization XIII: (go onto the stage) (sings) _Someone once lied to us. Now, we're not so blind. For we knew he would do what he has done, and we know that he'll never be one of us. _(finishes the song)

Lexaeus: (remains on stage) (sings) _This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friends! Someone started singing it, not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it forever.—_ (soon stops)

Padmè: (unplugs ears) I keep forgetting how annoying that song is.

Larxene: (goes up) (sings) _I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. _(finishes the song)

Marluxia: (hops up) (sings) _Poor unfortunate souls! In pain, in need! This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl, and do I help them? Yes indeed. _(finishes the song)

Everyone: (giving him a strange look)

Xigbar: Is it too late to claim that I didn't find him?

Demyx, Xigbar, & Zexion: (sings) _Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craz! …. It's our problem-free philosophy! Hakuna Matata. _(finish song)

Roxas: (gets up on stage) (sings) _Golden slumbers fill your eyes__Smiles awake you when you rise, Sleep pretty darling do not cry, And I will sing a lullabye._(finishes the song)

G.G.: The next review is from Sunlit Shadows and it says:

(Me)  
... You wanna add Entei to that pile? *hands bracelet that has the picture of Entei (human and Pokemon form) on it* Press the pictures of him, human then Pokemon, and he'll come.  
(Raikou)  
*is listening to Whisper by Evanescence and she mouths the words (she is is human form)* *peeks her eye open and looks at me*  
(Me)  
(Knowingly) Oh, OK. (To G.G) Rai (Raikou's nickname) wants to know, is Whisper a good enough song?  
(Raikou)  
*looks at Larxene and tries not to laugh* *bursts out laughing* Lar, you do NOT look like a Raichu at ALL!

G.G.: Let me check. (checks) Yeah. Who wants to sing it?

Padme: (raises hand) (goes on the stage) (sings) _Don't run away. Don't try to hide. Don't close your eyes. Don't turn out the light. _(finishes the song)

Everyone: (stares at her)

Larxene: (glares at Sunlit Shadows) You are really getting me irritated.

G.G.: (quickly) The next review is from SpecialGirlz. It says:

How does it feel to be a nobody

Axel: Um, pretty much the same as we were Somebodies. Even if we did think for a while that we didn't. (sends a glare at Xemnas)

G.G.: The next review is from Lady nuckkana. It reads:

this is pretty interesting.  
Dares: Everyone dance randomly throughout the post!

Everyone: (dances)

G.G.: The next one is from Ark. It says—

Sidious: Wait a minute, Ark is already here. (points to Ark)

G.G.: I sometimes do reviews and I'm here. Anyway, the review says:

I just realized its kareoke!

Sing "Space Unicorn" by parry gripp  
Sing "Neon pegasus" also by parry gripp  
Sing "Do you like waffles" Again, by parry gripp  
And any other parry grip song you want

Maybe also some beatles songs like "yellow submarine" or "here comes the sun"

G.G.: (hands mic. To Ark) Do you want to sing them Ark?

Ark: (grab mic.) Yes! (sings) _Space Unicorn, shining in the night! Smiles and hugs forever, all around the world! _(finishes song) (sings) _But your wings are strong from the battle over… Never to bow to the gummy king's throne. _(finishes the song) I guess you don't want me to do the rest of the songs since you already did them.

G.G.: Yep.

*_Suddenly clapping is heard_*

*_Everyone turns to see Dracula and the three brides from Van Helsing walk out of the shadows*_

Dracula: (clapping) Bravo!

G.G.: What are you doing here?!

Javert: (appears out of nowhere) They arrive before this review. Since they are your legal guardians, they have every right to join the show.

G.G.: (groans) Fangtasic. (to the viewers) Don't forget to review!

**AN: Ark, Dracula, Verona, Aleera, and Marishka are now apart of the crew.**


	30. Chapter 30

_A few days later…_

Computer: (Beeps)

G.G.: (rushes to the Computer) (jaw drops in horror)

G.K.: What is it? Have many reviews?

Axel: 8?

Larxene: 10?

Sidious: (horror on his face) 20?

G.G.: (sad) …. 3.

G.K., Han, Anakin, Dracula, & W.G.: (rush to the Computer) What?!

G.G.: …. Most of these people probably have school… And I took so long with the last chapter…. Maybe they lost interest….

Ark: (falls to his knees) Curse you school!

Dracula: Well why don't we just do the reviews we have and do it with style.

G.G.: (beams) Right. The first review is from—

Ark: Wait! Can I say something really quick?

G.G.: (shrugs)

Ark: Yay Shadowy Darklight! A fellow Parry Gripp fan! Who likes the Beatles as well! You have good taste.

G.G.: (sweatdrops) Okay, then. (clears throat) The first review is from thecakemasterofpanem and it says:

Jareth (GK): go put on a pair of loose pants and then sing A Year Without Rain  
(selena gomez) to sarah  
Sarah: you have my permission to punch Jareth in the face and he can't do  
anything about it  
Trellis: sing Enchanted (taylor swift) to Emily  
Emily: do whatever u want about trellis' singing

G.K.: (goes into a random dressing room (not sure how it got there)) (comes out wearing loose pants) (snaps fingers)

*_Sarah appears out of nowhere_*

G.K.: (sings) _I'm missing you so much. Can't help it, I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side. Don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain. _(finishes the song)

Sarah: (stunned) (disappears)

G.K.: (snaps fingers)

*_Emily appears out of thin air_*

Trellis: (sings) This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.

Emily: (awestruck) (stutters) I-I didn't know you could sing. (disappears with a blush)

G.G.: (thinks) _Note to self: Ask Naminè to limit the teleport spell of G.K.'s. _(out loud) The next review is from Ark. It says:

Ark:I got some dares:  
Me: Get donuts for the cast except axel! eat it messily in front of his face  
GG: Don't let axel eat one.  
Anakin: Eat your right shoe  
Obiwan: Eat anakins left shoe  
Padme': Take xemnas shopping, and make sure he stays the whole time. I have  
pity on you, this is to punish xemnas, not you.  
Xemnas: Go with Padme' and pretend that it is your favorite thing in the  
world, and be super cheerful about it. Buy something pink, and be wearing it  
when you get back. and for the rest of all eternity (the post)  
Han: Let me call you Hand solo. Also take me on a flight in the millenium  
falcon, and let me play around with the controls and wiring and stuff. After  
the flight, thank me for the "repairs" and exclaim your extreme gratitude  
towards me for the "upgrades". Dont kill me afterwards.  
Chewie: Eat a wookie cookie (they are very chewy)  
3P0: get some sort of weapon to protect yourself  
R2: Test 3P0's new weapon however you want  
Luke: Eat a dozen donuts  
Everyone: Eat two dozen donuts EACH (luke, that means you get three dozen  
donuts, and the cast gets 2 dozen 1 (except axel of course))

Axel: (glares at Ark)

G.G.: …. (hiding a smile) Okay.

Anakin: (takes off his right shoe) (eyes it) (eats it)

Obi Wan: (takes off Anakin's left shoe) (gulps) (eats the shoe)

Xemnas: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (gets dragged away by Padmè) (when at the shore, has a stranded smile on his face the whole time) (comes back wearing a pink dress)

Han: No.

Ark: (whines) But it's a dare!

Han: No.

Ark: Come on Hand!

G.G.: (to Stormtroopers) You can take him to his room of torture.

Han: …. (grits teeth) Fine.

*_Hours later_*

Millenium Falcon: (almost beyond recondition)

Han: (strand smile) (through gritted teeth) Thank you for the updates, Ark.

Ark: Your welcome.

G.G.: (hands Han a replacement place card)

Han: (takes it)

Chewie: (eats cookie) (growls) _Good cookie. Bad rhyme._

3PO: Why would I need a weapon to defend myself?

R2: (attacks him)

3PO: (takes Vexen's shield) (slightly works)

Vexen: (glaring at him)

Luke: (eats doughnuts)

Axel: (stares longingly at the doughnuts)

Everyone: (eats doughnuts)

Axel: (slightly drooling)

G.G.: (coughs) Okay. The next review is from Goblin Girl's Cast Members. (smirks) And it reads:

Hey guys, thought that I would interview. Dares:  
G.G.: Give Axel a doughnut.  
Ark: Make the other rooms for the newbies.  
W.G. & Xaldin: Ice cream contest.  
Roxas: Buy everyone Sea Salt Ice Cream.  
Xion: Go shopping with Padmè, Leia, & Naminè.  
G.K.: Sing "As the World falls down" while dancing with Sarah.  
(while he is singing, everyone has to dance)  
Trellis: Sing Yoda by Weird Al  
Orko: Start a pillow fight  
Vader & Sidious: Fight.  
Luke: Film it.  
Ventress: Sing.  
Dooku: Let yourself get beat up by the brides.  
Dracula's Brides: Do your worst.  
Obi Wan: Film it.  
Maul: Revile you who like.  
Anakin: Go to the store with Padmè to buy new shoes.  
Leia: Sing Stuck Like Glue.  
Females: You can sing along if you like.  
Han: Be nice to Ark for the rest of the story.  
Chewie: Dance.  
3PO: Get the Ewoks and antagonize the Stormtroopers with them.  
R2: Shock Sidious.  
Xemnas: Give another hint about your crush.  
Xigbar: Talk about Xemnas' secret game room.  
Vexen: Order Pizza Planet.  
Lexaeus: Solve a Rubix Cube.  
Zexion: Take everyone to see the second Percy Jackson movie.  
Saïx: Take everyone to see Monsters University.  
Axel: Buy everyone a gallon of ice cream.  
Demyx: Sing a love song to Larxene.  
Luxord: Riddle off with Golem.  
Marluxia: Sing the Phantom's theme.  
Larxene: Give Demyx a kiss.  
Dracula: ... Eat garlic sauce... Then have G.G. get you a bag of blood.  
That's it. For Now... *evil laugh* *coughs*

G.G.: (gives Axel a doughnut)

Axel: (beams) (eats the doughnut)

Ark: Do I have to make a room of torture for myself?

G.G.: Yes.

Ark: (grumbles) (stomps off to make new Rooms of Torture)

Roxas: (runs out the door) (returns with Sea Salt Ice Cream for everyone)

Everyone: (starts eating ice cream)

Xion, Padmè, Leia, & Naminè: (leave) (return with bags of clothes)

G.K.: (snaps fingers)

*_Sarah reappears_*

G.K.: (starts dancing with Sarah) (sings) _There's such a sad love. Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel. Opened and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes._

*_While G.K. is singing, everyone is slow dancing_*

Sidious: (trying to be popular by doing weird dance moves) (failing epicly)

Dracula: (dancing with all of his brides) {looks somewhat like "Ring Around the Rosie"}

G.K.: (finishes the song)

Sarah: (re-disappears)

Trellis: (sings) _I met him in a swamp down in Dagobah, where it bubbles all the time like a giant carbonated soda. S-O-D-A, soda. I saw the little runt sitting there on a log. I asked him his name and in a raspy voice he said "Yoda"  
Y-O-D-A, Yoda. Yo-yo-yo-yo Yoda. Well, I've been around, but I ain't never seen a guy who looks like a muppet, but he's wrinkled and green. Oh, my Yoda. Yo-yo-yo-yo Yoda. Well, I'm not dumb, but I can't understand how he can lift me in the air just by raising his hand. Oh, my Yoda. Yo-yo-yo-yo Yoda. Yo-yo-yo-yo Yoda. _(finishes the song)

Yoda: Like this song, I do.

Orko: (hits Maul with a pillow)

*_An all out pillow fight erupts_*

*_Two hours later_*

Everyone: (laying on the floor) (trying to catch their breath)

Vader & Sidious: (pulls out their lightsabers) (fight)

Luke: (holds video camera) (films the fight)

Vader: (epicly wins)

Ventress: (sings) _I've been exiled, persecuted. Left alone with no defense When I think of what that brute did, I get a little tense. But I dream a dream so pretty that I don't feel so depressed. 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty. And it helps me get some rest. _(finishes _My Lullaby _from _Lion King 2_)

All the Star Wars characters: (stare at her)

Dooku: (eyes the Brides)

Brides: (look at G.G.)

G.G.: (shrugs) It's a dare.

*_Ten minutes later_*

Dooku: (badly beaten up)

Obi Wan: (filmed the whole thing)

Maul: (glances around) (shows a picture of G.G. on his phone)

G.G.: (gulps slightly scared)

Anakin & Padmè: (go to store) (come back with new shoes for Anakin)

Leia & all the girls: (sing) _I'm stuck on you. Whoa-whoa. Stuck like glue. You and me baby, we're stuck like glue. _(finish the song)

Boys: (unplug ears)

Dracula: I reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllly should drain the person who came up with that song.

Girls: (horrified)

Dracula: … But you are fortunate my Brides love that song too much. (knows that his Bride play it whenever he is gone)

Han: (grits his teeth) ….. Fine.

Chewie: (turns on _Dynamite_)(dances awesome dance moves)

Everyone else: (stare)

W.G.: (joins in and dances)

3PO: (summons Ewoks) (tells the Ewoks to attack the Stormtroopers)

Stormtroopers (except for N.F.): (scared) (slowly back away)

N.F.: (sees the Ewoks) Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…. How cute! (hugs one of them)

*_An Ewok kills N.F._*

Commander, Rex, & Cody: (runs away with Ewoks chasing them)

N.F.: (is brought back to life)

R2: (brings out shocker) (shocks Sidious)

Sidious: (electrified)

Xemnas: …. Her eyes and hair are the same color.

Xigbar: (grins) Yeah, you guys should see it. It probably has almost every game ever.

Vexen: (orders pizza)

*_pizza comes_*

Everyone: (starts eating)

Lexaeus: (is given a Rubix Cube) (solves it under a minute)

Zexion: (takes everyone to the movie theater to see _Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters_)

*_When the movie is over, everyone stays because of Saïx's dare_*

Saïx: (grits his teeth as he buys the tickets for Monsters University)

*_Hours later_*

*_Everyone returns to warehouse_*

Axel: (buys everyone ice cream)

Demyx: (sings) _Let me be your wings. Let me be your only love…_ (finishes song)

Luxord: A little girl played with scissors before bed. In the morning she was found dead. How did she die?

Golem: (thinks hard) She cut herself?

Luxord: Nope. The bed was a water bed.

Golem: (screams in defeat) (disappears)

Marluxia: (sings) (a little off key) _Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet—_

Everyone: (holding ears) Stop! Stop!

Marluxia: (scowls)

Larxene: (gives Demyx a kiss on the check)

Dracula: (eats garlic sauce) (gets sick)

G.G.: (goes to hospital) (brings back a bag of blood)

Dracula: (drinks blood) (healthy again)

Sidious: You are cruel, you know that, right?

G.G.: Takes one to know one. And reviewers? Here's a vote for you:

Should Darth Vader join the Cast and why?

Vader: WHAT?!


	31. Chapter 31

_One day later…_

Vader: (arms folded) (angry)

Luke: Why do you want Vader on your Cast?

G.G.: 'cause he's awesome and one of my best friends.

Sidious: Friends? When did you two become friends? I thought you scared to death of him.

G.G.: I'm not telling you!

Leia: What if he says no?

G.G.: (evil look in eyes) (is about to say something)

Computer: (beeps)

G.G.: (rushes to the Computer) (cheers) Four reviews!

Everyone else (except for N.F.): (sweatdrops)

N.F.: (cheers)

Commander: How is four that much better than last time?

G.G.: Two of the reviewers are new ones!

Everyone: What?!

**Aleera**: What do they say?!

G.G.: The first review is from Dialga VS Axel. It says:

I have a dare, Axel, I want you to steal Demyx's Sitar, and then tell Demyx  
that Marluxia stole it instead!

Axel: (points) Demyx! What's over there?!

Demyx: (looks away)

Axel: (takes Sitar) (drops it on Marluxia's lap)

Demyx: (sees Marluxia with his Sitar) (cries)

Many of the girls: (try to stop Demyx's crying)

G.G.: (rolls eyes) The next review is from Shadowy Darklight and it says:

I'm sorry I didn't review, I literally had 0 muse whatsoever. _ I'm kinda  
blank now but... I'll try.  
Yes, Vader should join the Cast.  
G.G.: Give everyone cookies, but one random one has to be really gross  
tasting.  
Axel: Sing "My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark ( Light'em Up)" by Fall Out  
Boy  
Zexion: Read Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury  
Saix and Demyx: Read yaoi fanfiction about yourselves (your pairing).  
Roxas: Go on the "dark side" of YouTube and see what you find.

Shadowy Darklight

Vader: What?!

G.G.: (gives cookies)

Sidious: (bites a cookie) (spits it out)

Axel: (sings) _So, light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. Light 'em up, up, up. I'm on fire. _(finishes the song)

Zexion: I already have.

Saïx & Demyx: No thanks!

G.G.: Agreed. And that falls under the 'G' rules. Sorry, that's somewhat against the rules.

Roxas: Sorry. I have strict 'parents'.

G.G.: The next review is from thecakemasterofpanem. It reads:

Phantom (eric): have a staring contest with GK and talk about each other's  
music after that  
GK: juggle every crystal you have  
Chewie: go fishing in the bog of eternal stench with Ludo and Sir Didymus  
Axel: ride a tricycle around the warehouse with an ewok on ur back  
Organization XIII members: dye ur hair purple  
Dracula: go learn to fly a plane and then go on a plane trip with Sorra  
Trellis: break dance and then get a haircut

Eric: (suddenly appears)

G.G.: Staring contest! One, two, three, Go!

G.K. & O.G.: (stare at each other for an hour without blinking) (don't know who won)

O.G.: Your music was so eighties.

G.K.: At least I had style.

O.G.: (laughs) (disappears)

G.K.: (juggles for hours on end)

Chewie: (walks into a portal) (comes back an hour later holding his nose) (growls) _That place stinks!_

G.G.: Pity no one gets a dollar for every time someone says that about that place…

Axel: (gets Ewok) (struggles to ride the tricycle with Ewok) (ends up falling off)

Organization XIII: (clutch their hair in horror)

G.K.: (snaps fingers)

Organization XIII: (hair turns purple) (after two hours, their hair goes back to normal)

Dracula: (reads _How to Pilot a Plane_) (tosses book) (leaves)

W.G.: You think that was enough?

*_Plane crashes twenty feet away from Crew_*

G.G.: (watches as Sora tumbles out and disappears) Nope.

Dracula: (falls out)

Brides: (rush to him) My Lord!

G.G.: (checks author) (sees that it says Murdock (from A-Team)) (sweatdrops)

Trellis: (does one move) (cuts hair) (hair magically grows back)

G.G.: (sweatdrops) (clears throat) The next review is from nickyd125. It says:

Hola! I'm Aeryn!  
OKAY QUESTION/DARE TIME :3  
Xemnas: You have no idea how much i love yiou. Can I has your autograph *does huge puppy dog eyes* PWEEEEEEEEASE?!  
Saix: Have you heard of the infamous "Saix Puppy" thing on DeviantArt/YouTube?  
Larxene: Well...I just wanna torture you *grins evily and eyes glow red* heheheeh * snaps and her hair burns off* :3  
Axel: Hehehe *blushes* h-hiiii...Wanna burn down a-an orphanage with meeee?  
Roxas: I dare you to watch all of season one of My Little Pony: FiM.  
Xion: ...I dun like you either *burns hair* BURN BABY BURRRRRN!  
Demyx: I dare you to play Guitar Hero with me :3  
Luxord: Care for a spot of tea? *pours tea for both of us*  
Lexaeus: I dare you to let me poke you for the rest of the chapter :3  
Zexion: What DO you read all the time?  
Xigbar: Imma call you Xiggy. :3 XIGGY!  
Marluxia: Can I sniff your hair? It looks like it smells yummy...  
G.G: I dare you to dress up like a fairy princess (with little fluttering wings) for the rest of the chappie :3  
Anakin: Autograph?  
Yoda: Can you speak in Pig-Latin? (If so, I DARE you to)  
Dracula: Whats your favorite kind of blood? *takes a sip from a blood bag* Mine is O-  
Vader: Say "Come to the dark side, we have cookies"  
Leia & Han: Do a little kissy kiss for us reviewers  
Chewie: Can I have a hug?  
Weeeeell, I'll end it here so it doesn't get too long but I'll be back. BYE GUUUUYS! *does flirty wave thing* Byyyeeee Axellllll ;)

Xemnas: (sweatdrops) …Okay… (signs picture of him)

Saïx: No…. What is it?

Larxene: (hair catches on fire) (hair grows back) (glares at Aeryn)

Axel: (eyes widen) (scared) W-What?

Roxas: (watches them) (weird look) How can kids like that stuff?

Xion: (hair burns off) (cries) (hair grows back)

Luxord: (drinks tea) Thank you, but I prefer hot chocolate.

Lexaeus: (ignores Aeryn while she is poking him)

Zexion: Anything I can get my hands on.

Xigbar: (shrugs) I let G.G. call me Xiggy all the time.

Demyx: Hey Xiggy!

Xigbar: (shoots Demyx)

Aeryn: (sniffs Marluxia's hair) It smells like cotton candy and strawberries!

G.G.: (jaw drops) Do you have any idea that I wear all black all the time?! Dressing up as a fairy princess is so out of my category!

Xemnas & Sidious: (smirks) It's a dare~!

G.G.: (grumbles) (magically changes into Fairy Princess Costume)

Anakin: (smiles girl-swooning-smile) Sure. (signs picture of him)

Yoda: Speak Pig-Latin, I do not.

Dracula: (thinks about it) (shrugs) Any kind, but I prefer AB.

Vader: …. Come to the Dark Side. We have cookies.

G.G. & W.G.: You do?!

Vader: No.

G.G. & W.G.: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…:(

Han & Leia: (kiss)

Axel & G.G.: (cover Roxas and Xion's eyes)

Chewie: (growls) _Sure._ (gives Aeryn a hug)

G.G.: (puts a protective arm around Axel)

Sidious: (claps hands) Now since we are all done—

Computer: (beeps)

G.G.: (rushes to it) We have two new reviews!

Everyone: What?!

G.G.: They are both from the nobody 0 and they say:

Ok just 2 dares  
G.G.: trap Axel and Larxene in a room full of crazed Larxel fans.

Larxene and Axel: do whatever they say to do! *evil smile*

2 truths

G.G.: do you hate being Grounded? I do! I got grounded for a month! *pouts*

Axel: go to the room of terror and don't come out until you have found out  
which comes first the chicken or the egg, and I you get it wrong (check it  
with Zexion) Zexion gets to make you fight your worst fear!

G.G.: (lock Larxene & Axel in Larxene's Room of Torture)

Axel: (fights off fans)

Larxene: (glares) Try it!

Larxene Fans: (back away)

G.G.: (glances at G.K., Dracula, Verona, Marishka, Aleera, & Vader) Depends on the guardian. You have my sympathies from the heart.

Axel: (gets out of Larxene's Room) (goes into his) (in there for hours on end)

Zexion: (runs away from the Riku Replica)

G.G.: (to viewers) The computer was kind of acting up, so I am sorry for the long wait. Please keep reviewing!

Ark: Aren't you going to ask the questions?

G.G.: Oh yeah. I'm thinking of doing a Fanfic of _In a Ledge of Their Own _with other fiction characters. Should I do it? Also, if I published a book, would any of you read it?

Orko: Hope to see you guys soon!


End file.
